The Ass Hole and The Namekian
by Nimbus Cloud 90
Summary: This is a love story, between Piccolo and my OC. Piccolo in this story is a combination of the manga and the anime. It's still the same story I just changed the cover. There's something special happening...next chapter. Don't miss my stupidist idea ever.
1. Love Over Family

"YOU WHAT!" Goku says while grabbing onto his stomach laughing hard.

"STOP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" You say while your fists were clenched.

"Before he kills me?" Goku says in a mocking voice. "You have feelings for the man who wants to kill me. I would thought you had feelings."

Your face got red as you slapped him...again. What was the big deal having feelings for a man who wanted to kill your very annoying friend.

"You know it won't be easy, right?" He asks because you were his best friend he doesn't want to see you hurt.

"I live through the struggle." You say with pride as you walk off.

"I hope Piccolo is attracted to women with bad tempers." Goku says loud so all of West City could hear him.

You flipped him off, knowing you weren't going to see him for a while.

You were the half sister of both Vegeta and Goku, but when Goku bumped his head he didn't remember you. So you just became his best friend. Oh, about this Piccolo business, he was hot. By your standards. And very sexy. Even though he was evil and wanting to kill your brother. You didn't think it was weird. Your eyes were as black as your was straight, but curly at the ends. You has a pretty face but a bad temper. You couldn't even go through one night stands without slapping whoever it was and leaving before he made a move on you. You promised you would never slap Piccolo unless it was a really good reason. Without even realising it you were doing it, you went to where you sensed him. He was meditating, you decided you play with him. You got as close to his ear as he could and said.

"No matter what you, or anyone else says. You will be mine forever." You said as he started to get stiff. When he turned around, you quickly got out of sight. And started laughing probably giving you away. You started to move away from him, but you decide to really set him off edge. You started humming beautifully and sweetly. And kept doing it until you were far away from the area he was in.

You were absolutely crazy about him.

5 years later.

You felt a familiar aura. You never liked Raditz, in fact you were on the verge of hating him. You went to where he was unaware of a certain someone with him.

"Hey, what ya doin'." Karma asked like you were going on vacation, she was a spirit that kept you alive, and she was your friend. You didn't have very many.

"Raditz is here, most likely for Kakarot." You say, you liked his Saiyan name better than his adopted one.

You seen Raditz, and Piccolo. You couldn't make out what he said but Piccolo sure didn't like it so he blasted him. It didn't do much. Before Raditz could kill him, you didn't mean to do it. You grabbed him by the ear and knocked him out cold. Before you took off with him, Piccolo looked at you with a shocked face.

"What a woman can't take care of personal business." You said not turning to look back because you would most likely get turned on.

"That voice I know it, from somewhere." He says under his breath staring in your star-like eyes.

"Hey, Karma. Do me a favor will ya!" You said in the direction she was in.

"What is it?" She's always been sweet to you.

"Can you take this man and take him far away from me, please." You said the last part quietly.

Knowing her she was in her little world when you said that so then she said, "Alright consider it done!" She left without taking Raditz, then came back in five seconds. "I'm I forgetting something?" She was like Goku but even more annoying. You slapped your forehead as hard as you could, and pointed to a very unconscious Raditz.

"OOHHHHH, I get it now!" It would've taken her all day if you didn't point at him. You put Raditz ear in her hand.

"Now, SCRAM." You said in her face, surprised she didn't cry. She took off leaving you with your one and only crush. You decided to give him a little taste of your charm.

Your speed was as good as your brain. So before he could get the smirk off his face you came in front of it.

"Does this sound familiar?" You asked as his face hardened. "'No matter what you, or anyone else says. You will be mine forever'." You say with more feeling and passion, because his expression was priceless.

Guess he remembered because, he had a ki blast ready and you were ready to dodge it, but you had a better idea. You came close to his face and started caressing his check, "Now why would you hurt a beautiful woman like me?" You asked knowing it wasn't going to make a difference, you were dead, because of this action.

He looked like he was under your control then he opened his mouth to speak, "You're an ass hole." He said calmly, like it was going to hurt you any. You got closer to his face, still caressing his check, and with a soft smile you said, "Oh honey remember this will ya, I know and I don't care."

As soon as you said that he jumped away from you looking shocked, "HOW COULD YOU NOT CARE ABOUT WHAT I THINK!" He shouted like it going to take back what you said.

"I've been this way my entire life. And if you don't like it don't talk to me. And I care what you think but not in that way." You meant the truth about everything you said.

"I think I could get used to it...at least you aren't like other women." You were surprised about the 'get used to it' part.

"You don't hate me?" You had experiences with people you weren't proud of.

"As long as you don't hate me, or Goku, I don't." You kind of giggled because there's something he didn't know.

"And as long as you don't hurt me, or Karma..." You start to remember something, then you remembered...

"OH SHIT!" You said as if the whole Earth could hear you.

"WHAT IS IT?" Piccolo's voice kind of mocking you tone, you could tell because he was smirking while he said it.

"I LEFT RADITZ WITH KARMA! I FORGOT TO TELL HER NOT TO LET HIM GO AFTER HE WAKES UP!" Your mind was saying over and over again: This is bad.

You start to take off when someone takes your hand, "Can, I at least know your name first?" Piccolo asks while looking down, hiding the blush on his face.

You take a deep breath. Because you never thought he would talk to you, nor know you were an actual person and not just a voice in the forest. You closed your eyes,

"My name is...Nova. Pathetic name I know." You say as you took off flying before you did though, you heard him chuckle.

Piccolo:

_This isn't so bad._ Piccolo thought, because she were too far away from him to tell you in person.


	2. When Raditz Makes Bad Choices

Nova:

Just as you thought Raditz was gone. Your hands started shaking with fury.

"I can explain..." Karma starts to say.

"Well good because I need a big explanation!" Your voice getting dangerously low, while grabbing her ear.

"OW THAT HURTS! OKAY, OKAY I'LL EXPLAIN!" You let go of her ear. "I didn't let him go...he woke up then put a ki blast in my stomach then I accidently let go while I was going backwards, then he left."

"Well, at least you didn't do it on purpose." You said while looking at the ground you weren't on.

"I know better than that!" She said with her temper rising. You could tell because her wings were starting to show. "Well, at least I think." She said while her temper was getting back to normal.

"Which way did he go?"

"That way." Karma pointed to where you felt your brother's life force.

"That's bad. Come on we should be discreet." You turned around and she looked like you told her to rob a bank...which you've done before.

"We should wait for the perfect moment to let them see us." You say like it was a game of hide-and-seek.

"OOHH, GOT IT. BUT I HIDE FIRST!" She says like she was six years old. You slap your forehead again, harder than last time.

Piccolo:

Standing alone you keep looking in the direction she left. Her name ringing in her head over and over. It was a beautiful name, but incomparable to her beauty. You kept kicking yourself because you've seen her before. She was also there when you first met Goku, mostly fainting but she was still there. No matter who she was, or who she hung out with...you can never hate someone like her. Now that you know who she is it's like you can't live without her, and it's only been five minutes since she took off. You felt two strong aura's heading towards you.

"LET ME GO, KARMA!" You heard her voice again, your heart started beating faster.

"Well you are being weirdly too slow." Another voice said mockingly.

"Like you would understand what just happened to me." Her voice sounding closer this time.

You saw both of them. They gave each other looks, and before you had a chance to run Nova grabbed your cape.

"Your coming with us no questions." She gave you a serious look.

"Are you sure I can't ask just one?" You asked. Her face was getting a furious red, you liked like that she took off.

_Why does she look so cute when she's angry? _You thought as you followed her, leaving someone behind.

"Are you coming or not?" You asked the woman with purple hair, whose mouth was hanging open. She started muttering words you couldn't understand and went in the direction Nova went. You followed them trying not to do two things. 1. try not to be seen, and 2. try not to seem like your following your wanting to follow her and not Goku's ki.

Because you are following her for fun, and for reasons unexplained to you.

Nova:

You made it to where Goku was, and you were a little startled to see a kid in his arms. But Raditz made it there before you did, lucky you.

"You see I'm Goku's brother." Raditz said in a cruel tone.

"Well, your forgetting someone from the family tree." You say out loud from the corner you were hiding in.

"Kakarot listen I want to see dead bodies tomorrow, or the only dead body will be your son's" What Raditz said nearly made you go into a mental breakdown. You couldn't stop yourself from moving.

"WHAT THE HELL GOKU! YOU DIDN"T TELL ME YOU HAD A KID!" Your voice sounding more angry than usual.

"Well, I didn't tell them either. Why does it mean so much to you?" Goku looks so confused. You looked at Karma and she nodded her head slowly.

You sighed, "Goku I haven't been quite honest with you. I'm your sister." Goku looked horrified.

"THERE'S NO WAY I CAN BE RELATED TO YOU!" Goku says with fear trembling in his voice.

"But the good news is I'm only your half sister." You say sheepishly.

"I do see the resemblance a little. But you still look familiar to me." Bulma says you know name because of where you've known her.

"We don't have time for that now. NIMBUS COME TO ME!" Goku says with rage in his eyes.

"NO!" You say as you and two other guys hold him back.

"You can't go running off half cocked." An old man with glasses said.

"YEAH, BE SMART FOR ONCE! YOU HAVE TO OUTDO THE GAME RADITZ STARTED!" You said trying to calm him down...wasn't working as well as you planned.

"It's okay, we'll get him back. We just have to think about things first." Karma said in a calming tone that suddenly calmed him down.

"This better work, she uses that voice on me." You say having your fair share of blow outs.

"Alright, hey Bulma do you have the dragon ball radar with you." Goku says in a calm tone.

"Yeah, I have it with me...Wait a minute there's a dragon ball on Gohan's hat isn't there." Bulma says, out of Goku's friends you liked her the best.

"Hey do you guys want to come with me?" Goku asks the two men.

"I guess the dragon balls will bring me back to life." The small man said, unsuridly.

"Krillin I heard that Shenron doesn't grant wishes twice. But you'll still do it right?" You couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sure my boy we'll do it." The old man said.

"So death means death huh. At this rate I'll never get a girlfriend." The man that's Krillin looks down.

"You guys don't a chance against him. I want him" You heart almost stops when you hear his voice, with you not being the only shocked that he was here.

"You guys know each other, figures.

"He and I have met." Piccolo says while looking into Goku's eyes.

"What's in it for you?" Goku asks.

"I bare no love for you..."

"Clearly." You say cutting him off, you couldn't help it. He glares at you.

"And whether your son lives or dies is no concern of mine." Piccolo says looking back at you so you can explain.

"And wants to kill him for making him look like a fool. We got room for one person." You say looking at Goku making sure he got all of that.

"I also have plans for this world and they won't be interfered. After we take care of this raggidy Saiyan I will turn my power in you and take over this world." Goku looks at you like you lost it when you gave Piccolo a look of admiration.

"Fine I'll play along until my son is safe, after that bets are all of though." Goku sounds almost excited.

"Good, I hope I can only hold in my nausea from the thought of fighting with you." You smirked at Goku when he a had a smirk of his own

"Who says you're going?" Goku asks like you were the youngest and six years old! The nerve of him.

"We're going to have a nice family reunion, and then try and kill each other." You hear Piccolo chuckle, and that made you giggle in your mind.

"Alright let's go. FLYING NIMBUS!" Goku calls his cloud friend.

"Hey, Pic can you keep up with my cloud?" Piccolo rolled his eyes, and you could barely contain yourself. Then Goku had an evil look in his eyes.

"Hey Nova why don't you try to ride the Nimbus cloud?" He says while doing that annoying chuckle of his. Your face got red with fury.

"YOU KNOW EVEN AN ANTI-HERO LIKE ME CAN"T RIDE THE STUPID CLOUD!" You say as you slap him, hard. "OW...what's your face made of...bricks?" He was rubbing his check, "Like I could resist that one." Goku says mockingly, as all of you took off. You were quite aways away from that little island.

"It makes sense now that you're siblings." Piccolo said behind you, none of you aware two people were listening to your conversation.

"Do you hate me now?" You ask wanting the truth you know he'll give.

Piccolo:

Like you could ever hate her for something she couldn't control.

"It's not your fault you're in that situation." You said, trying to hide the blush on your checks.

"Even though I've only known you for thirty minutes now, I know that's your way of saying you don't." How she figured that out you'll never know. Probably because your blush was getting bigger.

"Anti-hero eh?" You say while your blush was going down. It looked like she disappeared then you felt perfect lips up against your ear.

"I'm not exactly a perfect little angel." She said making the movements of her lips on your ear. She was driving you nuts. You grabbed her arm turned her around so your eyes met.

"You're right, you're better than that." You looked in her eyes for a long time. Before you did something you wouldn't regret.

Nova: 

You thought you could get lost in his eyes forever. Until his hand came to an area that...let's just say if he was someone else he would be dead. But he was Piccolo, so your brain, and heart started freaking out.

"Don't get wrapped up in something you can't start." You didn't realize you were still following Goku until he opened his mouth, "We should hit him while he's not looking."

"That's not going to happen, because the machine on the side of his head detects movements. We're going to have to attack him from head on." Piccolo says letting go of your ass.

"But we can use that against him because he relays on that too much." You say knowing both of your brothers weaknesses.

"Have I told you that you have a magnificent brain." Karma says, you forgot she was here. "Unless there's only one topic on it..."

"I CAN'T HELP THAT I"M STILL A GIRL WHEN IT COMES TO THOSE THINGS!" Hopefully, and luckily none of these men understood woman context. The hardest language to understand.

"HEY WE'RE HERE!" Goku says happily, probably to see his kid.

"Don't mind me and Piccolo just have scores to settle with him." Letting him remember the only reason he's fighting with him.

"Do I have to set you off or can you fight without the power boost." Goku asks probably happy to get on your nerves.

"Goku I have Saiyan blood, it doesn't take alot to make my blood boil." Karma comes to whisper in your ear.

"Don't give that man over there any ideas." She says while staring at Piccolo, unaware that he was listening.

"Like he knows what his actions do to me." You said referring to the ass grabbing.

"Yeah, since when don't you freak out about him?" Goku asks like you were going to answer him.

"Stop it you'll ruin my chances." You said quietly while blushing deeply.

You seen Raditz face it made your hands shake, he tried to kill Piccolo and now you were going to kill him.


	3. The Lovely Family Reunion

Nova:

"Kakarot what are you doing here?"

"Isn't obvious to get my son know where is he?" He asks starting to get annoyed.

"Where's my son?" Goku asks angier than last time.

"He's over in that crater." Then Raditz noticed something...you.

"Well, well. Look who's entering a fight she doesn't belong in. You traitor." Raditz says when he sees your face.

"All because I thought I should have a real life." You gave a chuckle that even made Piccolo shake up. "YOU PEOPLE SHOULD LEARN TO GROW UP!" You said while your hands still shaking with fury.

"I wish you would've just stayed in the hole you were hiding in. So I wouldn't have to kill you."

"Raditz you talk too much." Piccolo says cooly while taking his hat off, not knowing he was stealing your heart away right now. He took his cape off and threw it with the wind. A shiver went down your spine, and not because you're cold.

"You know Piccolo, I'm just glad it's not me this time, and this is the first time I get to see Nova fight." Goku telling a half truth you obviously haven't told him.

"I'm stronger than all three of you combined." Raditz says as he came straight for you, and he attacked from the behind with his legs aiming for Goku and Piccolo. You could care less about Goku, but you really cared about Piccolo, so you got in the way of the kick but it ended up hitting all three of you...mission failed. You smile sheepishly when you landed on him. You get back up.

"You're not worn out already, are you." You ask him because he was starting to get out of breath.

"This isn't going to be easy." Goku Mr. Captain obvious, has just started it.

"Doesn't not thrill you Goku?" Piccolo asks because he also has Saiyan blood.

"Thrilled isn't the word I'm working for spitless maybe, or a better one terrified. Still I will save my son."

You got up and he came straight for you. You and Raditz fought hand and hand. You deflecting all of his punches, and kicks. You teleported behind him and put your fists together and banged on his head, but he recovered quickly and was on his feet in minutes.

"You're not as weak as everyone said you were." Raditz finally realizes your warrior potential.

"That's because you got they're side of the story." You say while clenching your fist.

"She's amazing, Piccolo I didn't even know this." Goku says behind you. You weren't even at full power yet, if only you had discovered it.

But all good things go to an end when he found your weak spot...your neck. He found your pressure point and you were out in seconds.

Piccolo:

"Well we're screwed." You say looking at poor Nova in his arms. Your feet had a mind of their own though, you took Nova out of Raitz hand and had he in yours. You shook her body and said, "Wake up, your going to get killed."

Her beautiful eyes opened in an instant and her lips opened, "Aww...you do care." She said while making you blush. She climbed out of your arms and watched Goku have his moment in fighting.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!" Goku says louder than he should, because you felt like someone was covering their ears.

You and Goku came hand and hand with Raditz, fighting in sync. But Raditz got the best of you, and knocked both of you out of the way. You and Goku recovered quickly.

"Your defences are good. BUT THAT WON'T KEEP YOU ALIVE FOR LONG!" You were getting tired of him saying that. But he fired a very powerful Ki blast and what happened next made Nova shrek in terror.

Nova:

You really hated Raditz because he made Piccolo's arm disintegrate into nothing.

"Such an inconvenience having to fight with one arm." Piccolo says calmly, but you weren't

"I'll take your wretched head next." You really hated Raditz, nobody messes with your Piccolo. Except you, but that's a different story.

_So much for a nice hug after this..._ Karma says inside of you...it's a long story.

_Shut...Up... _You tell her back...you were a little tired of her mouth.

Then when you actually saw his arm or what it used to be, you lost it and went straight for Raditz. Even though fighting with rage isn't what people master but you do pretty good at it.

Piccolo:

Wow...you almost said out loud. She was really giving Raditz a hard time. Which means you had some time to spare.

"Goku, do you have some new technique you can use?' You asks out of breath.

"Actually Piccolo I'm fresh out." Goku says smiling sheepishly.

"You always were the lazy one we should be grateful I'm not." You smirk back still watching Nova give Raditz everything.

"Can you do it with one arm?"

"The lack of limb won't be a problem, but I will need some time to gather energy from a body." You explain, still watching Nova.

"Which is a shame because I created this to especially kill you." You say still watching Nova.

"But it´ll help me instead I like it." Goku says excited.

"You'll have your turn." You say smirking like it was just fun for you. Goku just chuckles as your words form, "Life never ceases to amuse eh."

"DON'T WORRY I'LL GIVE YOU ALL THE TIME YOU NEED!" Nova says from all the way from where Raditz was, you did something you would never do to anyone else.

"AREN'T YOU SWEET!" You said from all that way, while gathering energy.

Nova:

He might've been jocking, but you didn't care. You started blushing, and fighting better. How weird is that. You put your hands in parallel to each other. Took a deep breath.

"By the way I am the original creator of the..." You say cooly as you went further in the air.

"JUST TRY ME!" Raditz says mocking you, he was annoying you to pieces.

You had the last straw, trying not to hit the pod your nephew was in you turned in the air and said, "GALLACK GUN!" And a purple beam of light goes toward Raditz. You got on the ground, and sat because that took a lot of energy out of you. You waited for the smoke to clear to see the damage you looked horrified to see very little damage.

"That did a number to my armor. Imagine what would happen if that actually managed to hit me." Raditz was eating up your expression. He was going to destory you, and you never kiss Piccolo, or even had a first kiss. Then Raditz had a weird look on his face.

"You got careless, and I got your tail." Goku says behind him calmly.

"Keep him there Goku just a little longer." Piccolo almost pleading Goku.

"Kakarot if you let me go I will leave this planet and never go back." Raditz was spreading all kinds of trash in the air.

"Lies all of that is lies." Piccolo tells Goku, while you were still breathless. You decided to do a little trick Karma taught you a long time ago.

Piccolo:

_There's no doubt that he was going to let Raditz go. _You heard Nova's voice in your head, but how. _Come on, answer me I can barely speak as it is._ Her voice was so beautiful, and why were you thinking about this.

_You want me to do something for you don't you. _You asked not sure what she wanted.

_Just kill that bastard please. _You laughed a little because you were thinking the same thing she was.

_Don't worry he's as dead._ You tell her assuringly.

She stands up and turns your head around, "Are you sure about that!" Making you see Goku let go of Raditz tail.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Nova says so loud you should've been covering her ears, and among Goku's screams.

"Why don't you guys try to hit me with your little tricks." Raditz says mockingly, mostly at Nova you hated that. "Because you'll only dodge it again." You say your anger rising from your body.

Then Goku's son came out of the space pod he was in and broke it. You looked at Nova's surprised face, with what seemed to have a little pride with it. You couldn't blame her, though. Why are you doing this to yourself?

"YOU HURT MY DADDY!" He screamed as he head-butted into Raditz armor, making it crack. But that didn't last long because you could hear Goku telling his son to run. Then Raditz knocked him out cold.

"He wouldn't dare..." You say quietly, but someone heard your voice.

"A desperate man will do anything to win." You felt bad she was raised around this code that they follow.

But you both took your attention back at Raditz when Goku surprised him from behind.

"PICCOLO DO THAT THING AGAIN, HURRY!" He meant the blast that was fired when Nova's blast did.

"You know if he does this you will die too." Raditz says making you have second thoughts about it when you looked at Nova.

"If you don't kill him, I WILL!" You finally understand what's wrong with you, you were falling for her. "A Warrior's Choice, I have to respect that." She says, looking at the warrior.

"Goku I shall not hesitate to kill you along with him is only a bonus for me." You said putting your two fingers at the top of your head.

Nova:

_I don't care what you say I'm watching_ _this._ Karma says coming out of your body, watching the man of your dreams killing both of your brothers.

You were slowly getting turned on, being honest with yourself. "Stop! You're scaring me Nova." She whispers in your ear, knowing all of your thoughts.

"You are´t done yet, my ribs are broken."

"Sorry to keep you waiting. SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo says while a purple beam of light came out of his fingertips. You watched as both warriors went down, as the beam went through Raditz and then Goku.

_That man must really like purple!_ Karma says inside your head reminding you that you loved the color purple, and it was a good color on you.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" You looked at her and she was smiling. "Show off." You said quietly. You went to where the battle ended. You went to Raditz, and flipped him off.

"You were too happy about all of this, why?" Raditz asks wanting your answer.

"You will never know." You said coldly, as those were your last words you will ever speak to him.


	4. A Special Purpose

Piccolo:

You went over to where Raditz and Nova were.

"I have to give it to my little brother willing to die like that." Raditz finally seen the warrior Goku was, as much as you hated to admit it to yourself even.

"He won't be dead long because he has this things called the dragon balls. The can grant any wish even the power to bring the dead to life."

"That cursed Kakarot, but I'm glad you told me because this device serves as a transmitting device. Which means that my partners just heard everything you said. And no doubt they will bring me back to life."

_I don't think that's going to happen, look at the way he went out! _Nova is always going to make the mood lighter. You looked at her and she smiled back, if you were a fool with no self control you might've hugged her. You noticed the purple hair woman, again.

"When did you get here?"

"I'll tell you later let's hear what the dying man's saying." You looked at Nova as she shrugs.

_You get used to it. Here's lots of perks dealing with her as well._ You might be a little interested in what perks she gets. Like be with Nova 24/7. Think of something intelligent, you tell yourself. This was going to be a pain.

"When are they going to get here?" Goku asks but his breath sounds short, your dreams were coming true.

_Almost all of them..._ You heard the purple person's voice in your head. _I can read every thought you and Nova make, for reasons unexplained! _The voice you heard sounded like she could be a good singer.

"In your terms about a year." Raditz says while he bursts into laughter, Nova not even fazed. In fact she was...laughing! Her laughter was music to your ears.

"That idiot can try! But I hate that man." You were listening to her voice, not even quivering. She was a true warrior. You have to tell her that sometime to boost your chances, why are thinking like this?

"Enjoy your last year!" He says while laughing, you were about to shut him up, but he died before he could.

"Still laughing? I thought not." You say while you look at Nova.

"Yes! I'm officially the oldest!" She say excited but really quiet. She had really nice shaped lips...NOT AGAIN!

Nova:

"You've just proved you're the warrior you're supposed to be, what do you have to say about that?" Karma says loudly, making you flush with embarrassment. You looked at your dying brother, "Nova I have a question." He asks not realizing what trap you getting yourself in.

"Yeah, what is it?" Karma even knew this was coming, you leaned in close to Goku's muth and pressed your ear next to it.

"Do you still have a thing for Piccolo?" He says while chuckling, making you blush pinkly. Then he starts laughing.

"You don't understand woman context do you?" Karma asks Piccolo, he shakes his head no. "Good, it confusing to understand."

"You can't be a vlaska if you understand what we say." Because of your feelings of Piccolo you learned Namekian. (Actually it's Greek, but we can pretend right...IT"S MY STORY DON'T JUDGE ME)

"SO what am I?" Piccolo intrigued where in the hell you learned those words.

"Your an idiofyia." He started blushing because you called him a genius, well he is. He finally smiles, it means think you.

"I ship!" Karma says in your ear. You wanted to punch her, suddenly you heard some kind of running engine. You and everyone else looked at the sky, and an airplane was coming to land here.

"Oh Shit! You better be ready to explain Piccolo." You said while looking in his eyes, pleading almost.

"Don't worry, I have the whole truth and not leaving anything out." He says giving you a sexy look, you almost fainted.

"Try being someone who's whole life was based on lies." You say wanting Piccolo to know everything if he was going to be the first man you kiss, he needs to know everything about you. You need to be close, you needed to be his best friend. That just makes everything better for you.

Piccolo grabs your hands and holds them the best he can,"I want to know your life story, but right now we have some explaining to do." You start blushing not hiding your face from his. He starts blushing, but he doesn't let go. UNTIL THIS HAPPENS..."What happened here." He quickly took his hand out of yours, but you both were still blushing.

Piccolo:

YOU COULD'VE KISSED THOSE LIPS YOU CLAIM ARE SO PERFECT...they still do look perfect, specially when they start making words. You shake your head because you remember you can read minds. Then you start to realize you didn't care that she knew you had feelings for her, you wanted her to help you get your closer to her. After a long explanation you finally felt relieved of the guilt of killing someone Nova cares about, Goku's body disappeares.

"What happened?" Everyone except Nova said.

"I sense that cursed Kami's hand in this. He has plans queer ones no doubt." You heard Nova's beautiful laugh again.

"So that so called brother of Raditz, how did he find you guys anyway?" The woman known as Bulma opens her mouth, you were afraid it wouldn't shut again.

"That queer machine on the side of his head finds a person's position, and power level." You say, with Nova nodding. You got it right.

"You don't say, Krillin why don't you get it for me." You were trying to concentrate your energy, and trying to zone out.

"He's not going to come back to life is he?" The man known as Krillin says. You liked that he was a coward.

"Woah, this is some machine. It does this, and this. It's pretty bangged up but I can fix it." You were pretty sure Nova could too.

"Be sure to put it in your language because I'm not going to teach you how to read our writing." Nova opened her mouth, you really wanted to kiss her.

Nova:

"That reminds me. I now know who you are, and why you looked so familiar!" That scared look your face made Piccolo smirk handsomely.

"Are you sure I get that alot." You say, hoping she didn't do anything stupid.

"Sure thing...Delilah." Your face went from scared to horrified.

"So you know," You rubbed your hand behind your back, and laughed sheepishly.

"I was there. Kind of." She means the time you threw someone out of a window, because he was drunk.

"You guys, since you can't really do anything in this situation. Maybe for the time being you should look for the dragon balls." Karma says.

"Since when were you the girl with the brilliant ideas?" You say, knowing what trouble her mind could get both of them.

"You begun the trend." She says knowing it was you starting everything. Suddenly Piccolo's ki raised dramatically, you and Karma could feel it. You turned around to see what was going on. He made his arm grow back, he was amazing. His mind was pure gold. And his ass grabbing arm was back.

"In the meantime I will take Goku's son." Piccolo says rubbing his newly regenerated arm. You really wanted to touch it.

"Why are you going to do that...I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO EAT HIM!" Krillin says you really wanted to laugh it this.

"I AM NOT!" Piccolo's reaction was even better.

_I wonder how he feels about tasting you!_ Karma was getting your hopes up...again.

"Shouldn't we ask Chi-Chi first?" Bulma says.

"There's no time for that, stop me and I'll kill you." He was looking at everybody but you.

_HE'S PLAYING FAVORITES!_ Karma says in your head, which made your face get red.

"What going on with your face?" Karma asks you, which made you angerier. You wanted to say nothing, but that would deny your feelings for Piccolo. You could never do that. He would never be able to get over him. Piccolo flys off as does everyone else.

"What it's true!" That broke the last straw, you flew as fast as you could into the sky. When no one could see you, you took a deep breath.

Piccolo:

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" You heard Nova scream as loud as she could. You felt the same about you. Then you remember what was wrong with you. How could you let this happen, you couldn't just hurt her though. She was the only real friend you had. This child was getting on your nerves about the crying. It was hurting your ears. A long explanation later and he was finally listening to you. He was taking his surcoat off.

"If daddy's coming back to life. I want him to train me." He was on some kind of track...not the one you wanted though.

"Too bad. He's powerful, but no combat master." You explain why it's only you who can train him properly.

"What about that lady who was with daddy..."

"DON'T REMIND ME OF HER!" You shouted as you left him, at least you were far away from his crying.

"You owe a little someone a narrative of they're life story." You heard her beautiful voice, then you started remembering everything.

"How could I forget?" You accidently did forget, you felt bad. "I will listen only if your calmed down." You said worried about what comments you could make during this.

"Got it! If you get confused during this stop me." You were going to listen to every word.

"Once upon a time, long before you were born, the Saiyan race was being enslaved. They decided to go with they're trump card. To create the perfect warrior. The first time they tried this they failed, and suffered from it. They were sure that this wouldn't fail. Because they had the two most powerful people on the planet. Goku's birth mother, and the king. The spouses knew they had no other choice. Then finally the birth of the champion had arrived, but something went wrong. The baby was a girl. SO then they just gave up and decided to be enslaved. That girl lived with no purpose, until her whole entire planet was destroyed by an asteroid. Her life changed dramatically. A forced marriage was being forced upon her. She didn't know what she was doing, so she went along with it. Until five minutes before the ceremony started, a seamstress was giving this stupid metaphor about trees and love. She wasn't listening, but she realized something...she can't marry someone she doesn't love. SO she and the seamstress and the fifteen year old girl hijacked a space pod, and took off to the farthest planet possible. And Earth is now my home." You listened but got a little confused towards the end.

"I definitely wasn't lost during that." Trying to cover up your confused voice. She just laughed, "That's why I like telling my live story. But your the only one besides Karma who knows the whole story."

"Just one question. Who's Karma?"

Nova:

It's like she's been standing there the whole time you were telling this flashback. "I'm Karma, but I'm also the seamstress she kidnapped." She said, making you remember that she didn't follow you willingly.


	5. FINALLY!

Nova:

It's been almost about a year, and seeing Piccolo skimly through it was torture. You were in your little world when someone blew the whistle on you, literally.

"YOU CAN'T BE DISTRACTED LIKE THAT DURING TRAINING!" Karma says, yes she trains you and does a pretty good job too. You were thinking of one certain man, who you couldn't get over or out of your head. No matter how hard you tried.

"You know I can't help it." You give her an innocent look, but she seen right through.

"Not if you're slacking off and he will die because you can't concentrate on the training in front of you. Then it was a sign, your stomach growled. Like Goku you ate a lot, but you did eat less than him. But everyone is still shocked that you can keep up with him while he's eating.

"OH NO, YOU WANT TO SLACK OFF! YOU FIND YOURSELF SOMETHING TO EAT!" That was your intention, you were using your hunger as an excuse to get away from her! So you started walking while looking for something to eat, you were afraid that your stomach was throwing off your cover. You seen something on the corner of your eye, so out of force of habit you started stealing it.

"GIVE IT BACK IT'S MINE!" A very familiar voice said, but you ignored it you needed something to eat. You felt your stomach growling louder.

"I'VE HEARD THAT STORY BEFORE!" You say being an expert on stealing, then you looked in the man's eyes...only to see the eyes of kid. You let go of the fish, it wasn't that big anyway. You started laughing sheepishly.

"Sorry my hunger got to me. You can keep it I'll survive." You said to this kid, he looked familiar. He reminded you of Goku, then you realized this boy was his son. "you're Gohan aren't you?" He nods, this is easy. "I haven't seen you in a while you've changed a lot since I last saw you."

"Hey, your the girl that saved me and the girl Piccolo always says I should be as strong as." Gohan says so happy, this kid is an inspiration to the happy people everywhere.

"Piccolo's sweet for saying that, but we all know I need him as much as he needs me." He looked confused as you said than, then it slowly to a innocent smile. You knew that smile.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM I SAID THAT!"

"I'll see you later!" He said in a too happy of a tone. He walks off, lugging the fish with him. _I still wanted that fish..._ The next available food source to you, you were taking.

"Um, Nova we've got a problem." Karma says, she was listening to all of that...why she does you'll never know.

"Yeah, I still haven't found anything to eat. Is there any more of a problem than that."

"Is the person you've been running away from for seven years now." Your stomach felt weird.

"Well, thanks to you I lost my appetite."

"We know that's not true, but it has to do with you playing the role of runaway bride." What you didn't tell Piccolo was the man you were supposed to marry was Frieza. That would've been more trouble for you.

"Well, what is it."

"If you don't marry him the planet you are on is going to be destroyed..."

"I'M GOING TO MARRY AN IDIOT FOR A MAN I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH!" You said louder than you expected.

"YOU ARE I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU, NOT THE MARRYING PART THOUGH!" She said while **HUGGING** you **TIGHTLY**.

"I thought you knew everything." You said with a smirk and a sly tone, you thought she would get off of you. YOU OBVIOUSLY WERE WRONG!

"You haven't thought about him in a while, so I forgot." She admitted, she sounded disappointed still hugging you.

"I also don't want you to find you and hurt you. You're my best friend, and a sister to me! Why do I want you to get hurt for the mistakes I've made." Finally she let you go. You never liked her death hugs.

"And you don't want Piccolo to have the same fate! You're the sweetest girlfriend Piccolo will never have!"

"Don't be so sure of that."

"You'll just add to the list of Reasons I Hate Nova! Which is worse than the We Hate Delilah committee" Your names were still famous with everyone...good. You were thinking of cheating on Frieza with Piccolo. You were liking that thought.

"I'll get Piccolo to save you if that's the case."

"I doubt it." You turned around and seen you were back on your bedroom-stupid Karma's fast travel-you wanted to say goodbye to him. You locked the door, and opened a cabinet. Thank Karma later because you found a bottle of scotch in the cabinet. You decided to be quiet, and think about this.

Piccolo:

You were watching Gohan sleep, he was too happy...way too happy. You felt a familiar ki source.

"What do you want." You turned around to see that Karma woman.

"We need to talk." She said sounding worried.

"About what because time is definitely on our side." Reminding her you don't have time for small talk.

"It's about..._Nova._" She said that name silently, and slowly.

"What happened to her." Sounding concerned because you really were trying to keep fear out of your voice.

"Lovely you do still care."

"How could I not she was all I thought about."

"Well, she's getting married to someone else for you to live."

"I'd rather die."

"She doesn't know I'm getting you to save you."

"I CAN'T BE HER KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR! I CAN ONLY BE ME!"

"SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO BE HER KNIGHT, SHE WANTS YOU TO BE HER..." She stops, she wants you to be what? "She wants you, and you only." Your ears were wiggling inside your hat.

"How do I save my woman, and only my woman."

"So your claiming her."

"She's the only woman I will ever want." You said looking sheepishly.

Then you were inside someone's spaceship.

_Get to it, you have two hours before she says, 'I might' _You didn't really care for sweet people, but Karma was okay.

"I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THAT STUPID DRESS!" And with that you followed the sweetest voice in the galaxy.

Karma:

You were so excited your eyes were sparkling, but then thunder came from the sky and changed your appearance. You pulled out your special phone and decided to call someone for a special favor, "Hey, I need a favor."

"You mean, Karma the amazing can do something."

"I need you to make Nova change her mind."

"You know I'm not this desperate."

"You want the Super Saiyan goddess to be real in my dimension, you have to do some work for me."

"Fine, but Mom would kill me if she seen me with you."

"You don't have to see me. Just do this for me, Please Peggy."

"Fine you are my twin after all. You taking care of you tail?"

"You have no idea." Those of you wondering Peggy is your twin sister from the Other World spirit realm, sound familiar.

Nova:

Karma was your seamstress last time so they brought someone else to force you to wear a wedding dress, and clean the blood off your face.

"So you ran last time, how does this work actually?" She asks understanding, your situation.

"He's gonna kill the man I really love so I can't let that happen."

"Does he know you have feelings for you?"

"No, but it's better this way."

"You mean living your life in misery, with a man you don't love." You didn't think about that.

"Do you know what happened to Test Subject 127?"

"You know about that."

"No surprise there." She said slyly. "So you're throwing your life away." You nodded. "What happens if your dream man shows up." You didn't think about that, what did Karma do? You walked out having that hope in mind.

As all weddings go you were getting bored, then he started getting to your final thoughts you were almost going to get married to a tyrant then you heard something.

"You look beautiful." Someone says in a low tone, as truthful as it was you were still surprised he said that. Getting turned on slowly you turned around to see him...Piccolo.

Piccolo:

She was beautiful. Except for the scars on her leg. She wore a dress that showed her curves, and her breasts overpowered the part that was supposed to cover them. Her lips cherry red, and her eyes sparkled like stars. She was the woman every man wanted. And she wanted you. It didn't add up but you didn't care! You started moving towards her, keeping your eyes on her and not the pissed off man. You felt your heart pump faster with every step you made.

"I'm thinking about giving being an anti-hero a try. Only because you inspire me as much as you drive me crazy. What I'm trying to say is I'm in love with you. And I can't live without you so will you be my woman instead?" You didn't have a anything but you were sure you didn't need anything.

"Let's see being together with an idiot. Why not?" You thought you've won. "On one condition." She said looking in your love sick eyes.

"Anything."

"You kiss me fir..." You cut her off by kissing her lips, finally.

Nova:

Oh yeah, he was everything you thought he would be. You dropped the bouquet of flowers you had. As much as you wanted this to continue you broke off, tearing your dress off to reveal your regular clothes. You kicked off your heels dragged Piccolo out of that room, and ran. You got far from the wedding hall. Not even out of breath you said, "You mean every word you said?" He nodded his head. You put your mouth close to his ear and said, "I love you too, that's why I was willing to throw away my life so you could live." Piccolo kissed you again, you almost got lost in it when you remembered you were a runaway bride...again. You put your hand in his, and ran again.

"Since when did you run so fast?" Piccolo says from behind trying to void the silence, he was so cute!

"When you steal just to live people don't really agree with you and you've got to be fast to get away with whatever you stole. I mostly stole food, but that doesn't mean I didn't steal something nice once in a while."

"I can see you don't except charity."

"Not really, but no one bothered to give me anything. That's why I think your better than any human man." You spoke the truth. He stood up, and picked you up in a bridal stance. In his arms it felt good, "What are you dong." You said while giggling like a little girl.

"I'm not gonna let you walk on those feet."

"Do you even know how to get out of here?" He put you back on your feet after he played the role of prince charming. You found a space pod, big enough for both of you not to be cramped. But someone was guarding it, with a mischeifious smile on your face you decided to do what you do best.

"Can I borrow this?" You said while taking Piccolos hat and putting it on your head. "I know you are hard headed, but this says everything." He shrugs and looks in your eyes...you crammed your lips on his. "You started it." You barely said while between breaths.

"You are going with that? Well I am an ass hole in training." He was starting to get on your nerves...you loved this so much. You walked out to the man.

"Excuse me can you do something for me?" He looked intrigued so you kept going. "Please leave I'm trying to go away if you don't mind."

"Do you know what could happen if I let anything get lost in here."

"Of course I do. But look keep this." You gave him the bottle of whiskey unopened. He walked out as fast as he could. Piccolo didn't look too impressed.

"At least I knew what I was doing."

"Who knew you were smart about things." He said while walking towards you.

"Alright, don't touch anything in here because if you don't know how to work this thing, it could break."

"Fine I'll leave your wonderful mind to work."

"I've missed this." You said while leaving your mind to it's magic. It took two minutes to start up the engine and set your destination Earth. You wanted to go home. You wanted to tell Karma everything, if she didn't find out first. You put it on autopilot, and then it teleported to the outside of the spaceship. The inside of the ship got bigger, because you weren't in a cramped ship of nightmares. You almost forgot about Piccolo when you looked around for him. He was looking at you with exasperated awe.

"What do you think I did if I wasn't in aloud to fight?" He brought you closer in his arms...you got impatient and pulled his face towards yours. But he finally put his lips on yours. He broke off, you hoped for only a couple seconds.

"How long we got?"

"It's two hours until we get to Earth."

"Good enough for me." He said as he kissed you again. The heat in the ship was intense as he started parting your lips. You let his tongue in, and you were glad. His eager tongue dancing with yours. You broke off, "Just wanting to get something clear I have no idea what the hell I should be doing."

"I don't either." He said, while you fell on the floor.

"Are you sure?" You saw him roll his eyes.

"Okay this is the part where I shut up." You said while he really shut you up. You leaned closer so he could take you shirt off, not completely naked yet. You crammed your lips on your again, and you were finally happy.

Piccolo:

_2 hours later..._

You were finally holding her in your arms. You really wished you hadn't wasted a whole month not telling her you loved her. But the wait was worth it. You started to shift her out of your arms, really wanting to touch her breasts again.

"You have to go so soon?" You thought you were being sneaky about leaving.

"I have a planet to save in the next 24 hours."

"Well, what if I said please don't ever leave me."

"We get so see each other fight."

"And die!"

"I promise I will try my best not to die." You said as she went back to sleep, you gave her clothes to wear for the day ahead.

_But don't rely on what I say. _You thought as you walked off, because if push came to shove you would sacrifice your life for her.

-I hoped you liked this chapter, please review I want to know if I'm doing a terrible job.- Sincerely, Author of story.


	6. Waiting for the Saiyan's

Nova:

_How dya like that?_ You thought while trying to put your clothes back on.

"Hey, let me in." Karma says in a pleading voice.

"Whatever you did I want to thank you."

"Did you get something last night?"

"NO I JUST SLEPT IN HIS ARMS!" Telling her the truth, you wanted to do more than that but you thought that since you both could die today it would have ruined the whole moment. You weren't sure how he felt about the whole thing. Besides you can wait longer.

"SO what are you going to be doing for the time being?" Now she looked like she got something last night.

"I guess tell my friends." Your friends were the oddest bunch, and you could ask them to help you with the 'fun' event today. You walked out of the ship, fully clothed and used your newly developed teleportation technique. You were in their sights, and you regretted just barging in.

"I THINK I'M GOING TO THROW UP!" You said very loudly, and then there was screaming. From everyone including you. When everyone calmed down, and you started breathing again she spoke.

"I guess that's what you get for just coming in here!" You weren't looking at her face, you were staring at her bulging stomach. "You wouldn't be so surprised if you came over once in a while." Remember when you said friends, while not only was this your best friend-not counting Karma or Piccolo-this was your twin sister. AND DID I MENTION SHE WAS BORN SECOND!

"I...I...I" You stammered. Someone got your sister pregnant, you were going to find that idiot that did and when you do...

"It's Danny," She says calmly, then you felt better. Danny and your sister Marita are in this love-hate relationship thing...it was fun to watch them blow up and make up at the same time...but seeing them as a real couple...

"HELLOOO...ANYONE IN THERE!" A man's voice brought you back to reality. "She is the brains of the both of you," he said knowing no good can come from it later. You seen her face get red, and her fist clammed up.

"And Goku thinks I'm the one with the temper," You start saying louder than you originally wanted.

"What do you mean," She says trying to calm herself down all the way.

"We are a big family. With Goku and Vegeta being our half brothers. Goku's side was more friendly when Vegeta's was more angry and conflicting. They seperated us because we got the exact opposite personalities. I mean I lose it sometimes but your more like Vegeta in that since."

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE TWINS!"

"WE FOUND THAT OUT A WHILE AGO DUMMY, BUT THAT'S A STORY FOR A DIFFERENT TIME!"

"You obviously wanted something from us." Danny said calm and smooth as he moved his red locks to the back of his head.

"You know what's happening today right?"

"Uh, yeah duh."

"Are you going to do anything about it."

"Well...I guess I'm going to be fighting for this." Danny says has he touched Marita's stomach. Like he was asking permission to protect **his **baby. This was the fun you were talking about.

"What do you think it is a girl or a boy?" You ask, your nausea being contained.

"BOY!" They both say. "Because the kicking is really strong."

"That's because it's a half Saiyan baby in general."

"I still think it's a boy," Danny says, probably made a bet he didn't want to lose.

"I guess we're going to the battle field..."

"WOAH! WHO SAYS YOUR GOING!" You said so loud the whole building could hear you.

"I'm just going to watch in the bushes like everyone else! I won't get hurt as long as you heroes don't screw up." She was right, you were going to screw something up. You started to feel a sting in your eyes. "Hey look at me." You did as you were told, "Listen you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. And if anyone is going to save the Earth it's you. You've always told me to believe in your power. You have to do the same for yourself. Believe in your own power! Save the planet from you race. And prove your here for more than just a political statement!"

Then you suddenly snapped out of it, you've been through hell...literally. You've been to Hell before, and you weren't even dead at that point. You are powerful with a strong mind bring on the challenge, you are ready.

Piccolo:

You really missed Nova, and her eyes. You were thinking it was a mistake to leave her by herself, alone. Then you felt strange unfamiliar powers headed this way. _These aren't Saiyans they are a little weaker than Saiyans._

They landed they were both males. One had blonde hair with an orange strike in it. His dark eyes were filled with excitement, and fear at the same time, you looked in them and he looked like he knew what he was here for. For a fight he wouldn't forget. The other one bad black hair, but it was lighter than Nova's hair. But his eyes had anger and fury in them. Why?

"Okay buddy calm down, I'm sure it didn't mean anything." The blonde one said, but you could tell nothing was getting through to the other one.

"Stupid humans! They should learn to not mess with other people." Hey, you both had something in common. You weren't very fond of the human race either. There was something that puzzled you. But was a human mocking his own race, or not?

"Fine! GO ahead. Have your little hissy fit."

"He was hitting on your girl too you know."

"DON'T REMIND ME!" This was amusing to watch, why were you thinking this way. Then they looked at you, but they didn't look scared or frightened at all. The blonde one smirked, and you scowled.

?:

You finally seen Nova's crush in person, not bad for someone who's father tried to take over Earth. How you knew who Piccolo and Nova were long stories. You were one of Nova's very few friends. And so was Mason who was standing beside you. The reason Mason is so upset is that this guy named Yamcha started flirting with his woman, Coco. And he was hitting on mine too, but I wasn't the one who almost killed the guy. Mason may look and act like a pushover sometimes but when it comes to Coco, he'd do anything for her. By the way I'm Zach, nice to meet ya' folks.

It makes no sense that Nova would have a crush on anybody. Especially, after what his father did to her. I'm pretty sure she was just as surprised to like him as we were. How do we know about this crush...Let's just say that most the time, we spy on him and Nova in the bushes. He's good to her, and that's what matters.

Mason:

COME ON ALREADY! YOU NEED TO GO FIND NOVA AND KISS HER, MAYBE EVEN MAKE LOVE TO HER! SHE WANTS IT I'M TELLING YOU! That's what you want to say anyway, then you noticed the kid standing beside him. Been there, shipped them it's all good. The best part is they don't even know what a ship is. By the way we all ship them together, and we're waiting for it to take sail.

You heard noises coming from the bushes, then seen Mairta in the bushes.

Piccolo:

"What are you doing when Nova finds out she's gonna kill you." The man whispered into the bush.

"She's not gonna do anything because I talked her into it." The bush said back. You were trying to ignore the connection they had with Nova

"Okay, your big best friend sister, let you a pregnant woman onto a dangerous battlefield." WAIT NOVA HAS A SISTER! WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL YOU THIS! You must have thought the magic word or something because Nova was right beside you. She still looked beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" She asks the two men, more a concerned than angry though, "YOU COULD GET YOURSELVES KILLED!"

"Hey! We're strong too." The black haired one said with his head hung low.

"Fine! But don't blame me if you die." She said then pulled you aside. This day was even more confusing than what you intended.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about them, I just forgot and it wasn't a thing on my mind..." You liked seeing her like this. She was cute this way, and then she looked up at your forming smirk. Her ears got a little red, even more cuter than before.

"About the 'I hope you don't die today' stuff."

"Okay I'm sorry but you always look cute that way." She forced her lips on yours and gave you a fast passionate kiss. Just how does she do it. Then you both felt the same intimidating presence, the Saiyan's have arrived.


	7. LIFT OFF! (Part one)

Nova:

Life is fun. There are evil people, more evil than Piccolo by the way. Trying to destroy the planet. For dragonballs for crying out loud! You were excited more than scared though, just like your brother.

"Goku is going to be a little late." Karma says from behind you almost giving you a heart attack.

"What! He doesn't expect us to hold out for so long does he?" Piccolo aid his voice enraged.

"It's okay." You said in his ear lightly that made him calm down a bit.

"Okay, Mason and me are here. Luke will be here any minute now and...Where's Danny?" Zach was counting on his fingers, and thinking aloud. Then Danny crawled out of the bush, with a red spot on his cheek.

"What happened to you." Mason asked, but he already knew the answer.

"When your fiance is pregnant, and basically a psycho...Bad things can happen to me."

"YOU ALMOST DROPPED ME IN THE AIR!" Marita said from the bush, still thinking it was a good idea to be so close to the battlefield.

"That's worse than Coco almost killing us in a car wreck."

"I'm not an expert on this subject but I think she has the right to slap you." Piccolo spoke again, you loved his big, deep, voice.

"You guys know the rules this is the last time to back out on this," You say wishing they would leave so they don't get hurt.

"Hey, if there's one thing we know how to do it's..."

"Cower in fear." Three other people came, two girls one boy. The girls are Jackie and Coco. And the man is Luke the asexual.

"OH NO, YOU ARE NOT FIGHTING YOU COULD GET HURT!" Zach says to the pink haired broad.

"AND YOU COULD DIE!" Jackie says. Her hair was pink half and the rest half yellow. Zach's suggestion years ago.

"FAIR POINT!" Zach and the rest of the guys knew it was pointless to argue with any of the woman they hang out with, including yourself.

"Great more targets." Piccolo says sarcastically. Mason gave hima death look, "Good luck with this thing, and I hope you survive..."

"HEY, YOU DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT TO A MAN THAT COULD KILL YOU!" Marita says still in the bush, giving her cover away. Mason is the little kid brother to everyone...except Coco who is just as crazy about him as he is about her.

"Sorry, I lost my temper..." Mason says looking downward, and ashamed

"It's what happens when you mess with the brown haired girl. If your gonna be with me, your gonna have to get used to this." You whisper in his ear, making it twitch. Making him irresistible. When you first noticed your feelings for him you kind of, denied them like everyone else would. But as time went on you got used to the fact you were attracted to a man with green skin, an antenne, and the cutest ears you ever saw.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." Piccolo says in a harsh tone, it was better than nothing. You out of everyone knows how important reputation is.

"Who's the kid?" Luke asks, obviously the only one who cared about that.

"You guys know I have a half brother right?" They all nod. "Well, this is his son."

"That irresponsible loon has a child?" Mairta says finally out of a bush.

"Your one to talk." You said as Marita scowls, both of you aware of another man's presence. The bald man...Krillin was it? Yeah, that was who just showed up. Then like a big loud thunderclap the Saiyan's arrived. Even though you seen this coming you still couldn't believe that Vegeta your other half brother was working with Nappa. Probably against his will.

"You've been expecting us." Vegeta says in his cockly tone, even though his was a jerk you still missed him. Then the rest of Goku's friends showed up. You went back to Piccolo's ear, but you decided there was a better way. _I can't kill him. I can't kill him. _You told him telepathically, almost singed it too.

_Don't remind me. Okay tell me way again. _You almost chuckled, but held your tongue anyway.

"Even though they're evil and all. They don't look half bad."

_The short one is my brother, the other one I'm happy to kill. _

"Why is that?" He looked in your face concerned, only for you.

_I'm not telling you. You won't be able to think straight._

_I can handle it!_

_I doubt it!_

_WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD!_

_HEY YOU STARTED IT!_

_So why do you want to kill me._

_WANT ME TO SAY IT FINE! HE RAPED ME, OKAY. _

"Told you I could handle it." He said through clenched teeth, then you realized that he didn't care that these were two of the strongest men he's ever encountered. He is going to pay for ever hurting you.

* * *

You were in the hospital crying your eyes out trying to forget what you knew would happen. Piccolo was dead. He died for you, and only you for the rest of your life. After he died, you let almost all the power you had in you out and killed Nappa. Finally the bastard was gone. He wasn't looking for you though. He was looking for Karma. You weren't sure what happened to Coco, because she looked bruised. But you knew you were in the same hospital room as the other battle injuries.

"What happened to her?" You questioned, looking at Coco unconscious in a hospital bed.

"Oh yeah, you passed out. Well, after Vegeta turned into his huge ape, she cut his tail off by creating a ring of sharp winds and fire. That took almost all of her energy. Then Vegeta took his fists and hit them on top of her head. And she's been out ever since. But that kid over there hasn't left her side since we took everyone to the hospital." The blue haired woman said. You knew she was Goku's oldest friend, you forgot her name...you hoped that you didn't lose your memory of anyone else either.

"Your Bulma right?" You asked, sounding confused and dumb.

"Yeah, I'm Bulma." She said, she was pretty. For a human.

"What happened?"

"Well, we have a way to get to Piccolo's long-lost home planet and wish him, Tein, and Yamcha back to life there." You felt like crying tears of joy when you realized you were all cried out.

"I volunteer my group," She looked a little skeptical "You've met them haven't you?" She nodded. "Look even though they're crazy they get whatever job is needed to be done. And they could follow you in my spaceship."

"How did you get one of those?"

"I'm not telling." She looked concerned.

"I'm Goku's sister. If my group and his are going to get along we have to work together as well."

"Well...I don't see the problem."

"Thanks you don't know how much my recovery will thank you." She laughed and walked off.

"How did Goku friends such a nice person?" You said quietly to yourself.

"It's a mystery to me too." Karma says from over in the corner. "Vegeta got away as well." You started to smirk.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with it. Do you?" Karma looked in your eyes, "I COULDN'T JUST LET HIM DIE! HE NEEDED HELP I WANTED HIM TO KNOW THAT I WAS STILL ON HIS SIDE!"

"You want to go to Namek? Get your head off of Vegeta?"

"Yeah why not."

"Hey Mason!" You yelled, ignoring the silence sign in the room.

"Yeah! What is it?"

"Did you know Piccolo from somewhere?"

"Oh yeah, when I was a little kid I used to follow him around like everywhere. He didn't like it too much. I guess he didn't recognize me because I was older...and I wasn't showing my ears and tail." You just smiled and thought that Piccolo's death might not have been your fault after all.

* * *

Zach:

"Okay, this is the last chance for anyone to back out."

"NO WAY I'M GOING!" Coco says very excitedly.

"Is Nova okay now? Because you know who is still dead."

"Yeah, she said something about doing a lot of thinking. And she said know she knows his death wasn't her fault."

"What a relief! It's funny even though I'm the younger one, I still have to take care of my big sister." Marita says as she rubs he still swollen stomach.

"What happens when the baby is born while we're gone?" Jackie says, staring at the many things Danny is holding in his arms.

"Hey, we're adults we can handle it." You say, reassuring everyone.

"Like you handled dinner with my parents." Jackie says looking in your eyes.

"It wasn't my fault. They said you were making a mistake, and you don't ever make mistakes." After you said that she gave you a peck on the cheek, yes your going to have fun on this trip after all.


	8. LIFT OFF! (Part two)

Nova:

While you were waiting for your body to heal, you decided to see if you were still a genius. The doctor said it isn't a good idea to overwork your brain. But the stuff you were doing was barely any work.

"You've got to stop doing push ups or you'll never get any better." The doctor tells Goku.

_I wonder what's going on with them. _You thought

* * *

Zach:

We landed on planet Namek, alive.

"Well, that was pleasant," Jackie says in a smug tone, she never sounded more attracted in your life. Turns out, false labor in space is 'very fun'.

"Okay, we know what dragon balls look like don't we?" Everyone nodded. "Great, that's one less thing to explain." Then you all felt it. Vegeta's ki, and Karma looked happy. WHY?

Each of you split into teams and searched for dragon balls that way, but you saw Karma go into the direction Vegeta was in. Is it just you or do you feel another ship coming. But you felt monstrous ki. Only one thing went through your mind, you need to find the rest of your friends. Before whoever it is gets to them first.

* * *

Karma:

You were flying as fast as you could towards Vegeta, he still looked injured. You knew it was too dangerous to look at him directly, so you decided to do something all of the women you know does. Spy on the man you still have feelings for.

* * *

Nova:

You were sleeping when Yajirobe came in with senzu beans. You heard that Vegeta was on planet Namek, not good at all. You and Goku decided to go to Namek on Goku's new and improved spaceship. Bulma's dad came in and offered to fix Goku's old landing ship.

"I don't care about speakers either, I want to see him alive again." You were referring to Piccolo, but also your friends too. To see if they were alive, of course. You were in space, again. Looking out into the stars. Hoping that Goku doesn't find out that your crush is now your boyfriend.

"Hey, Nova!" He finally snapped you out of thought.

"Huh? Goku what is it?" Then you seen a muffin in his hands.

"Where did you get that muffin?" Hoping the answer you wouldn't get was coming.

"Muffin Button." You took a deep sigh, rubbed your dimples and slapped his face. And he went to sleep, with a red mark on his check...and no muffins in his hand.

* * *

Piccolo

Well you made it to King Kai's planet...home...whatever it is. As long as you were dead you should do something useful, and not think of Nova the whole time you were dead. That was option B. Unfortunately the other idiots were here too. You were torchered with Yamcha saying that he could get Nova to kiss him in one night. Your Nova! Then you realized that was never going to happen ever. Instead of flattered Nova would be pissed. Now that's the Nova you fell in love with.

A woman with dark purple hair came up to you and started talking, "Excuse me, have you seen a woman with purple hair, like mine but lighter. She is this sweet, naive person. Kind of aloof." As soon as she stopped you immediately thought of Karma.

"I might know someone like that. What about it?" You said, not expecting the answer you would get.

"Hi my name is Peggy, and that is my twin sister."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	9. Hearing Things

Piccolo:

The most confusing words in the history of forever, "Are you sure?" you said not sure what you were supposed to be doing.

"Boy, Nova's right you can be an idiot sometimes." Peggy says, then you remembered Nova. You wanted her by your side, dead or alive...not that you'd want her dead.

"Love's a confusing thing child." Great now she knows "Don't worry she's fine, she snapped out of the whole she was the cause of your death thing."

"How do you know all of this." Trying not to make your lungs bleed.

"I know everything, I'm a goddess. AND NO I DIDN'T MAKE YOU AND NOVA OR ANYONE SHE KNOWS FALL IN LOVE THEY ALL DID IT ON THEIR OWN INCLUDING YOU!" You stared into the invisible words that felt good to touch. She fell in love with you, for you. No one made her. No one made you either.

"I just miss her." You admit, "Missing her is worse than death itself..."

"I've never heard anyone say it like that before, accept Vege..." Then she just stopped talking.

"What were you going to say?"

"...ta" She finally finished

"VEGETA! How would he know how I feel." There's no way you can be compared to Vegeta.

"Let's just say he's going to be in your shoes."

"Explain because according to Nova I have a very small brain." You smiled after you said that. It felt good to be in love.

"Glad you found that out for yourself. Karma is in love with him..." You almost choked on you own saliva, "She believes just like Nova, just because he does bad things doesn't mean he's a bad person." You almost forgot about that... "Your never going to try to control the world again...are you."

"What kind of father figure would I be."

"You mean Uncle, don't you."

"SHIT, I COMPLETELY FORGOT!"

"Should I get back to talking about Karma...?"

"I guess."

"Karma has double personalities. The other personality has a lust 'problem'."

"Define problem."

"She lost her virginity at fourteen to our rulers son. And one of Nova's training things is learning to pick guys up from a bar."

"Let me guess..."

"Nova completely hated it."

"Does Vegeta fall in love with just one side?" The most intelligent question of the day, Nova would be proud.

She looks left and right for anyone around "No..." She says quietly in your ear, making it twitch. "I can fix your missing Nova problem. Put your hand on my shoulder, and talk to her."

"This defies all logic." You said you Peggy rolled her eyes.

* * *

Nova:

You were resting from training listening to the song Trucker Hat. You loved things like that, knowing that when Piccolo comes back to life you can have it all back.

"Hey Nova!" You know that voice, it was Peggy's.

"Good to hear from ya, you ditch the royalty life."

"Yeah, I kinda feel free."

"It gets so much better...no one gets to choose your husband." You look at the ground, trying not to blush...or cry.

"Speaking of that you miss him don't you?"

"Now that's an understatement. Sometimes I think I'll go insane and start hearing his voice any minute."

"No kidding..." That voice it was Piccolo's, you didn't care if you were dreaming it felt real.

"Have I gone insane? Or are you going to kiss me?"

"Wish I could, but I'm dead remember." He says, you could just imagine that cocky smile on his face.

"Right so how's that going for you?"

"Well, it's nothing like being with you...but less stress." You almost broke out in laughter.

"Do you think it would ruin the moment if I said I missed you."

"Only if I get to ruin it with you, you know a couples thing." You struggled to keep in laughter. He usually takes you off guard.

"I don't think it works like that."

"Oh Nova, before I forget do you know where Karma is?" Peggy spoke up, tired of you both being cute already

"She's on planet Namek, and so is Vegeta."

"I hope he's ready to finally find the face to the voice." You started to chuckle, like the good old days.

"Oh hey, King Kai what's going on." You heard Goku, he finally awoke from his little 'nap'

"I better listen in on this. You too mister."

"FINE! I'LL DO WHAT THE WOMAN WANTS!" Before you didn't hear his voice again you couldn't take it anymore and just took off in laughter.

"HA! I WIN!" Was the last thing he said for five more seconds.

"OH NO! FRIEZA!" You heard someone else say. You were starting to have a panic attack.

"Oh crap!' You said calmly but your heart was pumping like you were having a heart attack. You probably were.

"What did you do now?" Piccolo and Peggy voices were like stones, jabbing in your skull.

"Actually, it's more of what you've done Piccolo."

"Please explain, what more of your confusing past do I need to know about?"

"Remember when I told you I was under the rule and working for a tyrant?"

"Yeah..."

"And that thing you did that one time..." You started blushing. You were obviously talking about how he stole you from the alter.

"Yeah..." He said not knowing that he was blushing as well.

"If you guys don't stop I'm going to throw up." Peggy says, bringing you both back to reality.

"Yeah, that's Frieza. And you my friend probably and most likely pissed him off."

"I say it's worth the trade off don't you think?" Piccolo surely has is way fo words, and flirting...you missed him so much. Your blushing gets darker as Goku starts looking at you amused.

"Oh Piccolo, you should've seen it, Nova was crying for weeks after you were gone." Your blush quickly turned to fury and anger.

"Oh really." That tone of Piccolo's turned you on just a little bit.

"Yeah, even when we knew we could bring you back to life she still felt a little bit sad."

"And just how do you know that?" You faced Goku, with a calm looking face.

"Just wish us back with the dragon balls. We'll just have to beat Frieza when I come back." You struggled to hold in a moan, and it wasn't easy.

"Promise me that when you come back to life you won't fight Frieza."

"I promise." You could just imagine the slight, silent smirk on his face...that turned you one every time you saw it because you loved it when Piccolo got cocky.

"I guess I can trust you. You have an honest face." You were pretty sure Piccolo was lying straight to King Kai.

_And you have terrible eyesight... _Piccolo telepathically told you.

_Jerk, if you could do this before way didn't you._

_It ruins the element of surprise._

_I want to slap you so hard. _And then his voice was gone.

"He's turned, on isn't he."

"Oh Yeah, big time."

"Is he torturing himself for me?"

"Hmm...does having fantasy sex dream with you count?" Peggy asks, and she knows that's a yes.

"Is it rough?" You love when Piccolo's kisses can be rough, overpowering your own.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself now, won't you?" You actually smirked. "You also forgot you getaway technique."

"Oh yeah, right." You have a teleporting technique that you thought was pretty cool, after all you did come up with it.

"Goku!"

"Yeah what's up?"

"I forgot that I could get there faster with a technique I created? Do you wanna come with me."

"Nah, someone has to take this ship back somehow. And besides I need the training."

"Goku, don't die." You said as you went into a ring shaped portal and went to Namek.


	10. On Namek

Nova:

You were on planet Namek...finally. It was horror being on that spaceship with Goku, questioning you why you cried buckets when Piccolo died. He eventually found out. Oh great, a flashback...

_"Hey, Nova what's this?" Goku says looking at a piece of paper...__and it was a letter...__okay it had Piccolo's handwriting...and it was saying how much he missed you, and that if he had to die for me a hundred times he would...and that you owe him when he came back...with the best kiss of his life._

_"Oh yeah...that's from..." Goku looks at you with the 'come on you can trust me' eyes, "It's from Piccolo."_

You shudder at teasing you endovered.

"Finally!" You seen a familiar faces, and one of them was hugging you. And for once you hugged back. "I might be falling in love with your brother..." You quickly let go.

"Which one?"

"Vegeta of course." You were suddenly relieved because even Karma knows that married men are off limits. You were flying in the direction that Karma was leading you. You landed in Frieza's spaceship.

"This place brings back hauntingly painful memories." Karma nods her head with you.

"So tell me what's going on..." Karma explains, "Vegeta tried to kill you!" She nodded, "And you're in love with that man."

"It's what happened afterward...after I regenerated he kind of smiled. In a Vegeta way-ish." You remembered when you felt that way with Piccolo...you still do though. You were falling in love with him.

"Ah crap..."

"What's wrong?"

"I just realised I fell in love with a dead man." You said and smiled.

"I KNEW IT!" Voices said in the closet...and just when you thought you were hearing things, "Zach you owe me 50 zeni." And then you opened the door to your old 'enclosure.'

"NOVA!" Everyone just ran at you and attacked you with death hugs.

"We're so glad you're not dead." Coco said, you were about to cry.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"Hiding until purple guy comes back." Zach said.

"You mean Frieza right?"

"Purple guy sounds more demeaning."

"Where's Vegeta." You ask everyone because you needed everyone's answers.

"Going to wish for immortality with the dragon balls. But if we're being honest I can give him a feeling that will make him feel like he's a god!" Karma's other side surfaced, great more trouble.

"No he's not. Piccolo needs to be brought back, and that's what I'm doing. I can trust you'll scram when Frieza comes back here?" Mason and Zach nod and say, "I'M IN CHARGE!" They glare at each other.

_Good that'll keep them busy for a while. _

"I'm going with you for my own reasons." Karma says behind you. The thing about Karma's other side is, when she sees something-or in this case someone- she goes after it and no matter how much you argue with her she always..._**ALWAYS **_gets her way. You nod as if this doesn't bother you. You follow your brother's ki trail.

"About this whole mess you got yourself in...why don't you ask Peggy about it?" She stops and holds you up by your shirt and says, "I have..."

"Fair enough, let's keep going." She smirks and nods as you take off again. You seen your brother, and there was about to be a little sibling dispute.

"You done sobbing over that Namekian." Vegeta says smirking, he has never seen you lose it like that.

"Never, but I'm bringing him back to life. So I'm gonna need that dragon ball." Karma licks her lips as she roams his body with her eyes hungerly. Seriously how can he not notice this. Oh shit, she's putty in his hands...and he doesn't even know it. She's slept with a lot of men, and this is the first one she probably wants to do it twice with. Then the strangest thing happened she changed back to her sweet self.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" You asked her.

She looked at you and brought her lips to your ear,"It's called observing you prey." She said huskily in your ear.

"He might be older than me but that doesn't mean he doesn't need protected from you."

"PLEASE, I don't need protection from you, let alone from this woman."

_Be careful what you say, Vegeta! _ You thought as he made a fighting stance.

"I want the dragon ball Vegeta!" You said, being the brat you never were.

"WHY SHOULD YOU HAVE IT? I HAD IT FIRST!" Vegeta says, making you angerier.

"I AM SO ENJOYING THIS!" Karma says to the side.

Karma:

Don't stop baby, don't stop. If you didn't know better those would've been you're words instead.

"How would you like it if I got to keep the dragon ball, make my wish, become immortal, and destroy Frieza for all of us."

"Oh don't tease me baby." You muttered under your breath.

"Huh?" Vegeta said.

"Nothing, keep fighting over a stupid wish."

"I feel like you know something..." Nova looks and stares in your soul

"That the Namekian dragon balls grant three wishes instead of of one yep."

"You might be of use after all woman." Vegeta said. Vegeta says, you were worth something.

"Okay Vegeta gets one wish, Nova gets one, and..." You say wondering what you could use for the third wish.

_Man, you want it bad... _Other wild Karma says, _I've never seen you like this...ever._

_Shut up! _You weren't in the mood. Then overhead you felt monstrous ki. You changed from sweet Karma to other Karma, in front of Vegeta's eyes.

"Shit..." That was all you had to say to get his attention.

"You look different woman..." Vegeta said, looking at your hair.

_Is he flirting with us?_ Nova looked just as confused as you were.

You took him by the chest, close to his ear and whispered, "I know some things that haven't."

_Come on do him for both of us. _

_You know what I'll be nice and let you have him._

_Really!_

_Yeah, you seem like you'd give him a better time than I would._ And then you felt Frieza's ki, and knocked out Nova and held her in her arms.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR WOMAN!"

"LONG STORY! EXPLAIN LATER!" Then you changed again. "WHY ME! WHY ME, HUH!" You asked the skies above. "You're supposed to have all of the answers...why me?"

Vegeta:

She's making a fool of herself, yelling at the clouds. Then you realised sometimes you did the same thing.

"Because it all started when you slept with the Overseer's son." A voice said above in the cloud.

"HEY, WHY DON"T YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" You asked the talking sky.

"Because you won't like the answers." That was probably true.

"Will I ever become a Super Saiyan?"

"Eventually..."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN FOR HIM?" Thaty woman says, you'll let her do the talking.

"Since when do you involve yourself in people's lives."

"MY BRAIN HURTS!" You and her both.

"She's trying not to lose control of herself isn't she?" She changed forms again, she is a very confusing woman.

"I may want it, but she's the one going crazy for him." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Really."

"Yeah if we got any closer to him, she won't care what happens next as long as he's inside her in that moment in time."

"Does anyone want to explain this to me?" You said curious about this woman's desires.

"You probably don't want to know..." The sky said, "But there's more to this woman than you'll ever know." You felt like that voice was in you head.

_You a virgin..._

_HELL NO! _ There's just no way.

_Good... _The voice said

_What's going on in here. _That voice sounded familiar, different, and attractive.

_Crap..._

_WHAT..._

_THAT WOMAN NOW KNOWS YOUR NOT A VIRGIN..._

_That's a bad thing._

_If you think that becoming her target is a good thing._

"Why does everyone think that your dangerous." You said to the woman, she looked pretty...NO NO NO NO NO...

"See it's not what I am. It's what I can become." She said boldly, your type. You swallowed the lump in your throat, and you didn't know it yet...but you were falling in her spell.


	11. Why Frieza Hates Everyone on This Planet

Vegeta:

"We have two options we can either die, or go hide and strategize our plan."

"Phrasing it in a way were not taking the cowards way out...Your not horrible woman." She changed forms, the easy pushover one. Her face was getting pink, what was this. You bowed a grateful bow.

"Alright what is this?"

"You're still a prince right?" That question shocked you, as well as her actions. The sky clapped slowly like thunder, _Great job you made her irresistible to you. _The sky sounded like a man this time, just who you wanted to talk to.

_Yeah, right. I hear I'm pretty good at pushing those desires downward._

_Alright...trust me it doesn't work that way when you take a good look at her._

_FUCK YOU I CAN LOOK AT HER AS LONG AS I WANT! _And to prove this you took her waist and turned her face to yours. Looking into her very pretty blue eyes. Her princess skin, and her perfect looking lips. You wanted to touch them. See if these were real. Her violet hair, getting in the way of her face. It was a pretty image.

_See...I told you so! _The voice said, _This woman is like no other. And you want her all to herself, don't you. _You were going to tell him hell no, but she changed forms. You looked at this one, a small scar on the side of her face. Her eyes, are still beautifully the same. Her lips, still the same. But this personality was filled with fiery passion.

_It's okay I know how you feel...And know that she's all mine and don't regret the feelings that I had, or the feelings I'm going to have._

Nova started to wake up, and you let go of the woman, "State your name woman..."

"Karma." You promised yourself you'd never forget that name. Nova woke up, great.

"What happened while I was out."

"You know just hiding you from Frieza."

"WHAT DID SHE DO!"

"OH, you're not going to believe this."

"Karma don't you dare." She said...No one tells you anything.

* * *

Nova:

"Nova I want answers. What the hell happened while you were on Earth or while I was going to Earth." Vegeta said you were getting tired of his brattiness.

"You probably don't want those answers...ever." A very familiar voice said.

"How is death?" You asked the voice, again.

"You are such an ass."

"Think of it as that is why I got one." You said with your own Nova twist on it. And you actually smirked.

"You know that's my weak spot." You were kind of surprised that your ass appeals to him more than your breasts. "It's not like that at all, I'm just mesmerised by your body." And you forgot he could read your thoughts...

You started to blush, "Really?"

"Every. Single. Curve."

"I wouldn't be surprised he did grab your ass the first day you met..." Karma says then you trademark blush appeared.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" You asked her with fear hindered in your voice. You probably should've kept your mouth shut.

"That was something I couldn't unsee. You in that moment in time were a girl, and you liked it."

_It was the most pleasurable squeeze._

"Now do you understand why I like it so much."

"Now I'm still not gonna let any man touch me."

* * *

Vegeta:

You said you wanted answers, sometimes you just need to be quiet.

"Like that's supposed to hurt." Karma says, she is so sexy right now.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I have sex. I like it..."

"But humans aren't good enough..."

"Your starting to see my problem." Then Karma changed forms. She went to tell Karma something in her ear.

* * *

Karma:

"Maybe it's because you want something more than what you're settling for." She whispers in your ear.

"What if I screw it up."

"He's not the best at everything either." She says looking at Vegeta. "What's stopping you, you afraid to that your gonna fall."

"YES THAT EXACTLY WHAT WE'RE AFRAID OF!"

"Why?"

"He won't want what I want. He won't be where I am."

"But you don't know that do you?" You didn't.

"Love is a gamble. You gotta be willing to get crushed one minute, to have either closure, or happiness."

"What are you talking about."

"You know that I wasn't the greatest with my feelings. Especially when I had to share my heart with someone else. It started as something I wanted to forget, but when I seen him...I realised that he wanted me. He needed me. And vise-versa. And then I realised I couldn't live in a world without knowing how I felt. Then it just got better, and better. And you wanna know why?"

"Because, he loves you and everything about you?" You said hoping you were close.

"That...But also I never gave up. I didn't let my mind win. When he stole me from the alter I knew I never wanted to be with anyone else." You started to smile, "Besides if his kisses are that good I wonder what other things would feel like."

"I am so proud." You said as you hugged her, you knew she hated this. But you knew she'd only let one other person embrace her ever. And she wouldn't even fight it.

"I know you're helping my sister though her midlife crisis, but did you forget about Vegeta and Frieza." You started to blush because you started talking about your feelings for him...right in front of him.

"What did you do to Frieza..." Vegeta says, very agitated.

"Oh that yeah...I proclaimed my love for her, kissed her in front of him, and then actually stole her from the alter." Piccolo said in front of him unashamed.

"Great this proves what love has ever done for us." Vegeta says, making your heart sore. Your not totally into relationships either.

"As true as that may be she was asking for it."

"How so..." Vegeta smirked at Nova.

"She wanted it." Piccolo said in that low tone Nova loves.

"And we have to go, now!" Karma says, knowing things would get hot and heavy for Nova.

* * *

Nova:

Okay let's go find the dragon balls. Both you and Vegeta would get what you wanted, and you just have to avoid Frieza at all costs...or so you thought. Five space pods. In the sky. Coming to this planet. You wanted these to be your last words.

"We're screwed."


	12. Teaming Up With the Protagonists

Nova:

"We're screwed."

"We may not be." Vegeta says flying into a strange direction.

"Hey wait..." You stopped when you looked at a tree seed. Having an interest in science you decided to pick it up. And take it to Earth. You were flying but got distracted by a flashback

* * *

His hand went to your face and it hurt. This had been going on for hours why was Piccolo stalling for this long? Your face told you to quit, but your heart didn't want him to leave.

"Your not terrible." You said while smirking.

"What did you think I did all of this time...think about you?" You face started blushing, this was bad.

"Are you blushing?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh and your not." You said looking at the small coloration difference in his cheeks.

"That's because I lost."

Piccolo:

"I thought the Great Demon King never admits defeat?" She says in a tone that drove you wild. So wild you lost control of yourself, and your hands went to her breasts. Her cheeks getting a nice shade of pink.

"What are you going to do know?" You said as you started squeezing harder. She smirked and started undoing her shirt buttons. Damn she's good...Too good.

"In a hurry are ya." You said in a tone she might've used if it was you.

"Let's be honest we need this."

"What do you mean by that..." You figured out what she meant by seeing her bare naked breasts. Your hands not moving nor wanting to. She started to stand up, you pulled her back to you.

"You're not leaving just yet." You said squeezing her breasts so hard she squeaked a little.

"You're an ass you know that."

"Only the best for you." You said your voice sounded pure, where did that even come from.

"Do you want me to be an ass right now?" Your hands left her breasts reluctantly. She sighed, it sounded like she didn't want you to stop.

"You know you don't have to ask..." She cut you off by putting your lips on yours. Lips so soft, she probably hates this. It's going to slow for her. You're going to fix that.

Nova:

His tongue came to your lips and started to push his way in. I guess he figured you out. Not even five minutes. You didn't like things going slow and soft, you liked it rough and slow. Weird combination, but it feels so good. You were lost in thought until he finally made it in you mouth. The feeling of his tongue on yours felt oddly satisfying.

* * *

"Hey pay attention." Karma says, okay that might've been a dream of yours. You're never sure, because both feels real.

"Yeah what's going on." She changed forms, dark hair. Crap.

"How ironic."

"What?"

"That Karma had to tell you to pay attention." She said smug, like Vegeta.

"Seriously how long have you been around him."

You got to this big house place thing. It had a Namekian structure to it.

_You're complicated... _You thought to yourself, you weren't lying.

You seen people come out of the house...they looked familiar. It's Krillin and Gohan.

"Hey Nov...Vegeta!" Krillin said.

"Why are you with him?" Gohan said, those eyes...Karma does the same thing, in both forms.

"A lot has happened in the last few hours." There has been chemistry between Vegeta and Karma and they didn't even know it. You all looked at the sky again, feeling the monstrous ki around them.

"Www...hhhh...aaa...tt..was..ttt..hh..aatt?"

"Our nightmares." Karma says, knowing that Vegeta doesn't need to wish for immortality.

"It seems that we need your..." Vegeta pauses.

"Assistance for a short period of time." Karma continues.

"Yes that."

"I don't know..." Krillin says slowly, this wasn't going to be easy to convince.

"Please, Believe me it wasn't my first choice either, but I'm desperate to have my Piccolo back." Gohan smiles, you forgot he found you out.

"Okay...but only for a short time."

"Great! Now all we need to do is make him immortal." Karma says. You had to fix her.

"Don't put your feelings before your judgement."

"You know that if you leave me alone with that man, I will not be able to control myself."

"I know...that I can't stop it."

"What?"

"You usually get who you want." There was pure lust in her eyes for a split second. Then it went away, "I'm gonna think this through." She said looking at her prince in blue battle armor.

Piccolo:

_Five minutes before._

"Not the smartest decision she's met today." You were referring to Nova teaming up with Vegeta.

"Actually, it's kind of genius."

"If you're so smart tell me how."

_You weren't very smart with that. _Karma a voice for sore ears, very sore ears. You looked back at Peggy, she had an innocent face it scared you. Innocent faces always do.

"Your love knew that the only way for everyone to be happy is to give Vegeta one of the wishes." That look still on her face. Scaring every fiber in your body.

Nova:

This was only a temporary thing. Working together with everyone. You really wanted to see Piccolo again. Badly.

_You're finally horny!_

_Huh?_

_You want to see him so badly._

_That's not what I meant and you know it Karma._

_I actually have to agree with my sex crazed twin. _Peggy says in your head.

_I thought twins were never supposed to agree..._

_If it makes you feel any better Piccolo isn't doing any better either. _ That made you feel so much better.


	13. The Ginyu Force Arrives

Nova:

You were flying to where Vegeta hid his dragon ball stash. You wanted to see these things yourself. But you had company...the Ginyu Force.

"Crap..." Karma hasn't really been the best acquainted with them. Neither have you but you don't have too many fans. Karma groaned as she knew what was coming, we would have to fuse. It wouldn't be so bad except her personalities try and take over, it's what you get when your friend is half demon.

"Not until we have no other options." You tell her, then followed a sigh of relief.

"Damn it we were so close!" Vegeta said clearly getting pissed off.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Ginyu says in a way that was obvious to you. "It seems we have traitors in the midst."

"I take pride in that title." You said smirking, you soon knew that you wouldn't be able to control your words.

"I'm also talking about violet hair over here."

"In my defence she kidnapped me!" Kamra says, pointing at me.

"You obviously don't need me to remind you of what you've done. Right Test Subject 127?"

Karma:

"I hate that name."

"It's a shame you were such a sweet slave, I wonder what changed."

"My hobbies are my hobbies."

_If you think that sleeping with the most men in the entire universe is a hobby you keep at it._

_Hey, it's more than you've ever done Peggy!_

_This is what happens when you let your demon nature take over._

_It would really help if you just shut up here!_

Nova:

_I don't want to fuse with her! _You thought fearfully, and why? Because when you fuse your personalities collide. Leaving it a disaster, you become...hornier than usual. You've always felt embarrassed with Karma's other half. Because when she's around trouble find you and everyone else you care about. It's just not worth the power boost.

Not paying any attention to the situation, Vegeta throws the dragon ball in is hand. He thought it would work, but you remebered he was about as fast as you. Vegeta told Krillin to destroy the dragon ball. But when he was about to it dissappered from his hand.

"Damn, I never believed it but Guldo can freeze time..."

"And other psychic abilities that are just as useful."

"Still no?" Karma asks.

"Yep, Guldo can be an easy take down." You nodded at Gohan reassuring him there was nothing to worry about.

You watched as Ginyu took the dragon balls. Gohan had an energy blast in his hand ready to fire.

"Don't go after him, save you energy for these two!" Vegeta said.

"But..." Gohan didn't want what he feared to happen.

"It's okay Gohan, they aren't exactly like the Earth's dragon balls." You told whispered behind him. "But that's for a different time."

He looked at you and nodded. And sure enough those too got pared with Guldo.

* * *

There they were trapped in paralysis. You wanted to help them unfourtunately you were stuck too. What looked like a giant tooth pick came closer and closer.

"Dear Princess, you were so full of potential. Too bad you left Frieza at the alter..." Then Ginyu's head came clean off his body. And then all of him was gone.

"I never thought we'd be saved by you." Krillin said.

"But thanks!" Gohan said sincerely.

"Save your thanks, I had my own reason to kill him. You won't be so lucky this time!"

"I know, this isn't relevant to this situation, but how many times did you leave him?" Karma asked.

"Shut up Karma!" You knew that the next fight won't be easy. You have to being back Piccolo even if it takes you own life. Karma changed back as the dumbies were playing rock, paper, scissors. It gave you some time to remember your resolve.


	14. Her Love Returns

Nova:

Well here's the match up. Vegeta got Jeice. Krillin got Burter. You got Reccome.

"Let's make sure you learn from your mistakes!" Reccome said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT IT MIGHT'VE GOTTEN ME KILLED BUT, IT WAS NEVER A MISTAKE!!!"

"You sure about that, the boss might forgive you if you beg for mercy."

"Never...and not because of my pride, but because I choose my own path. Always have always will." You wiped the blood off the side of your lip and got back up. You heard Burter mutter something about your stupid warrrior pride.

"Well at least one person likes it." You said as you disappered behind him. Then while unseeable formed a ki blast in your hands and aimed for his head. You quickly moved back and wiped the hair from your face.

"Seems like I've been listening to the wrong people." Vegeta said and looked proud for a split second. He was standing helplessly. And shortie was down. Karma was right beside Vegeta trying to keep him standing. He must hate that. You knew that it was too easy for it to end like that.

"I'm getting bored." You heard Reccome's voice

"Nnnoo..." You struggled to say with the disbelief in your own words. Then with a blink of an eye he was going for Gohan. You took the hit, and fell on account of gravity.

"Nova...are you okay." You did feel a little pain but tou felt playful.

"Fuckin fantastic!" You started laughing, "Oww it hurts to laugh."

"Piccolo doesn't want you to die."

"He knows that I'm tougher than this, so I'm pretty sure I'll live." Then because he got diatracted by you he got hit and kicked in the neck.

"No..." was the last thing you said before you blacked out.

Two hours later

* * *

The bubbles tickle.

_Are you okay or have you fianlly gone insane?_

_Hi, honey!_

_Congrats on not dying._

_Thanks, are you still dead?_

_What does they're about to summon the dragon mean to you?_

When you heard that you got out of that healing tank so fast you didn't even care if you couldn't walk. The sky was getting darker, you moved as swiftly as possible.

Once you got to the dragon, "Someboody pinch me I must be dreaming."

"NOVA!!!!" Gohan said as he gave you the tightest death hug EVER.

"Okay that works."

_Congrats you're a mother!_

_Shut up Piccolo!_

_I was wondering when you would say that to me.._

_Can't wait to see you! _Your conversation got interrupted by these words, "The dragon can only bring back one person."

You kind of forgot about the dragon, "HOLY SHIT, THEY'RE DRAGON'S ON STEROIDS!!!!!" You got back to the original problem, "That's a no brainer. Wish back Piccolo."

You were hearing the dillema in your head, "I still don't trust that you're totally with us. Piccolo or you."

"It's easy if we wish him back we get Kami back and the other dragon balls."

"It's easy if we wish me back we get Kami back and the other dragon balls." You and Piccolo said at the same time.

"Since when did you get smarter?"

"Hey, he's my other half I know this too."

"Hey trust me they'll cause no trouble." You heard Peggy vouching for your innocence.

"Since when did your vote count?"

"I'M TIRED OF PLAYING COUNCELOR!" She said, but they already made the wish to bring him to life.

"I did what I came here for can I go home now?"

"Hey wouldn't you rather want him here?" Karma said right behind you scaring the crap out of you.

"When did you get here?!?!?"

"Just going for a walk to tell you Vegeta is pissed with those two."

"You're wish has been granted."

"What other wish did you make!?"

"We're bringing Piccolo here!!!!" Gohan said happily. Suddenly your woman parts got excited.

"Well he's on the planet." Still counts as alive. Then came Vegeta.

"If you don't give me my wish I will kill evey single one of you. Except you and her." Pointing at you then Karma.

Then the dragon disappeared, the person who created them is now dead. After second past.

"Wait why them specifically?" Krillin asks.

"Half sister, unkillable."

"That's reasonable." Krillin said.

"Screw waiting I'm going." Using your teleporting technique you went to where Piccolo was.

Piccolo:

After some nostalgic feelings became about you you felt a familiar ki.

"I normally don't risk my my life for just anyone so congratulatins!" You turned around to see the ass hole in all of her glory. Speaking of ass...as if she knew what you were thinking and put your hand on her ass.

"Already got that covered." She said as you moved your hands down to the curves of her ass. And squeezed as hard as you could and then you moved your hands to her breasts and then squeezed them even tighter, hearing her moans of pleasure.Then pulled her close and kissed her, not letting go of her breasts. When you tried to remove your hands from them, but she put your hands back on them.

"Looks like someone's needy." You said smugly

"What and your not?" She said cockly as well, you loved her so much. While you were in your thoughts, she started moving her hands up to your ears. This could end up badly, but like other times, something had to interrupt you.

"No..." Nova says, feeling the same evil you did.

"I got this." She got to a place where you were a little closer to the aura. But something, more like someone caught your eyes. You folllowed the love of your life to the ground. You found another Namekian.

"You dead?" She said with a little bit of concern, but not too much.

"Nope, but I'm going to be soon." Well that's one thing out of thing out of the way.

"Hey I know of a way to make you stronger." The man said looking at you. "You're gonna need it." What choice did you have, you looked in her eyes and seen her small smile and a sparkle in her eyes.

"Okay, how does this work?"

"You put your hand on my chest."

Nova:

You seen Piccolo put your hand on his chest. Not gonna lie you were getting kind of jealous. Then a blinding light came rolling in. When you opened your eyes, the other guy was gone. Thankfully that Piccolo didn't dissappear with him.

"You okay?" After you said that, the cocky smile that you loved came onto his face.

"Let's go kill the man that put a bounty on your head." And with that hope you went!


	15. The Fight (part one)

Karma:

Frieza transformed! It's scary, luckily you were a fighter of something as well. You just thought of something, double points! That Gohan kid was getting squished. You took him from under your foot.

"Nova would kill me if you died."

"Aren't you unkillable?"

"She still tries!" He looked confused, "I'm an annoying pest."

_Really because she never tries to kill me!_

"Shut up me!" Krillin came back from his little stunt.

"Woo thank God I'm immortal."

"Actually all I did was heal you idiot!" That kid said down there.

"Even Zach has some crediblity!" Peggy said from the sky, "I thought it would end when he came back, but no I have to throw up again!"

"Oh please! I had to endure years of her saying how good he looked in her head! And now I'm doing that to myself..."

_Being smitten much? _You looked at Vegeta fighting Frieza, then get hit. You caught him from thr air.

Vegeta:

"Just so you don't drown and nothing more." You said as you lied to his face.

"Great because I feel the same when it comes to saving you people." Well he's conscious. Then trying to get out of your arms, he touched your breasts.

You stared in his eyes, "Not the time 'kay?"

Vegeta:

What does her other side say?

_Please..._

Well that settled it! "Let's make a deal, to make me feel fantastic later." She reached out her hand, and you shaked it back.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Then Frieza came back.

"You won't live to see the day, after I slowly torture you to death. _Where's Nova's swagger when we need it!_

"Problem with that, I'm going to kill you fast and good." _Is that all I have to do to summon her?_

"It's not that easy but keep trying!" _Can she read minds?!_

"Yes, I can! But so can she!"

_Don't remind me!_

Nova:

"Ahhh...there's the traitor already, where's your knight in shining armor?" You didn't answer, "I want an answer!" You still didn't answer, "WHEN I WANT AN ANSWER I EXPECT AN ANSWER DAM..." Piccolo kick him in the side of the head, cutting him off before saying something more.

"What a relief! I could bearly keep my mouth shut!"

"My woman go figure!" You said as you smirked uncontrollably.

"Any chance not dying this time?"

"NO PROMISES!!!!" He said going towards Frieza's body.

Piccolo:

You went towards Frieza, and he was pissed.

"Oh of course you came here." He said with fury in his eyes. Nova came down to join you.

"Oh, you guys have been the talk of the universe. 'Princess Nova left Frieza again but for a Namekian!'" She gave Frieza the same look she gave Raditz, Nappa, and the same look she gives when she's with someone she hates. The look she will never give you in a million years. Her death look.

"Like I told The Ginyu Force I don't regret my decision and I never will." You wouldn't either. Like you told Vegeta, now that she was yours you'd never regret any decision you made for her.

"Well I hope you're ready to die together!" While he was powering up, you both nodded.

"Still no promises on dying."

"Yep." You said as you punched Frieza in the mouth. Sending him far away from her and then gave her a small kiss.

Nova:

I really need to have him inside of me after all of this is over.

"So you finally admit you take take it anymore!" Karma said from behind you.

"Does it show that much?"

"Woman context only woman context." And with that you went to watch the man of your dreams fight, and while watching him getting turned on. He really was back!


	16. The Fight (part two)

Nova:

"Hey, Nova you okay?" Gohan asks because you keep staring at Piccolo...getting horny on the inside.

"Just fine." You resassure him, but you put your hand on your heart and felt everything. Being with Piccolo means learning from him too. You listened ro rhem from where you were.

"I have a word for you. Transformation, and spoiler it isn't getting old any time soon."

Then he transformed into his final form, you wanted to get in on the action. So you went.

"DAMN ADRINILINE JUNKIE!!!!!" Karma said from far away. You were in your own world now.

"What do you think your doing?" Piccolo said, in what tone weren't sure.

"I got bored." He smirked and let you have your way.

"Stupid Saiyan monkeys never had the place for patience. You will never see a Saiyan defeat me." You looked at him with a cocky smile. He made a punch but you caught it with your hand. You moved it out of your face. You had a dangerous look on your face, like when you fought Piccolo at the tournament. Then you kneed him in the stomach. But he barely looked fazed, he grabbed both hands and turned you around. He started pulling, but you started swinging and eventually got into the air and kick his head, making him lose focus and letting go.

"That hurt dammit!" He came straight for you with fury, but you were so fast it looked like you dissappeared. And then elbowed him in the back. But he also managed to kick you in the stomach. Then you lost your focus, "Let's play paint ball...without the 't'."

"I don't get it..." Then he shot you with a ki finger blast, "Oww..I get it." Then you kept getting hit over and over. Then someone tried to hit Frieza off guard, he kick it and it back fired. You looked up to see Gohan. You smiled proudly at him, and you didn't know it but Piccolo did as well. Piccolo was starting to come to tour rescue.

"Okay, who here is tired of my thrid form?" Frieza asks.

"ME!" You were pretty sure someone was.

"Okay final form it is."

"You have more of those?" You said quietly. Piccolo started to carry you out of the area. And he put you lightly on the ground.

"Come back Magic Man..." Someone muttered in the distance. The last thing you felt was getting pain then a sudden burst of energy. Then a shadow over your face, it was Karma's.

"Hell no." You thought she fused against your will. It was just her face. You looked at a little Namekian kid.

"Okay let me get this straight, he healed me and you didn't."

"I didn't feel like it."

"Okay I repect that." You said smiling softly. You forgot he was still healing you, "I wouldn't move I'm still healing you. There done!"

"Thanks kid, now go heal my brother."

"Why?" You pointed to Frieza and he suddenly understood what he had to do. You walked over to Piccolo.

"So on a scale of one to ten how fucked are we?" Then something in both of you started twitching. Mostly his ears, but something that you hadn't had in a really long time came back. Your tail. To most it seemed normal, but you were fearful of what was going to happen. For Saiyan women this meant mating season.

"Of course this happens now." Vegeta says, knowing fully what this means.

"You can't just rip it off." A little spark went to your tail, not on your behalf anyway.

"No it falls off when three months are over." Then you looked at Frieza his last form.

"Who wants to try me now."

* * *

You looked at Piccolo lying uncoinscious on the ground, the anger rose from inside of you, your burninf passion for him. You love was going to die on you again. He killed your brother, sure you can take that, but NEVER PICCOLO!!! You started screaming at the top of your lungs aling with your brother, Kakarot.

"Gohan, get Piccolo as far away from here as possible, before things get worse." You tell him, as your eyes started going pale, he takes Piccolo away. Your hair started changing into yellow, your eyes into an aqua blue. Your true power immersed, and Goku's too you guess.

There's no other feeling like this, power wise. You've never had this much adrenaline in your system. It felt amazing!

"What happened to you two."

"Haven't you figured it out? We're just as Vegeta said. We're the legendary warriors you fear, we are warriors pure of heart awakened by rage..."

"I AM THE LENGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN SON GOKU!!!"

"I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN NOVA MURKOWSKI!!!!!"

To be continued...


	17. The Fight (part three)

Piccolo:

You heard voices around you only to start trying to process what's happening. You felt eased, the pain was sorta gone.

"I think he's waking up."

"Well duh, why would his ears be twitching." You started to sit up off the ground, easier than you thought. You were in a ship, it's familiar though.

"Good seeing you're alive! Nova would be devistated all over again." You seen a face a brown haired girl, wait you know that face!

"Hi Coco." You said and softly smiled at the girl. Then something caught your eye, Marita and Danny hovering over a tiny child. "Did that happen while I was out?"

"What do you think?" Marita and her smug nature.

"Can I see her?" You actually wanted too, also to kill time. Danny put the kid in your arms.

She looked pretty, her hair had black on the tops, and tiny strands of red going down. Her skin was a nice plar complection. You looked outside. The planet looked like it was about to crumble. But before you went out cold, you felt Nova's aura. You knew that somehow she'll survive. But then you saw the dragon, Nova was right about one thing. It's larger in person. The kid looked at the dragon too, with a light smile on her face. She must've thinking the same thing too, Nova will live.

Nova:

You seen the dragon again. A little relieved that you still had a wish left. Then you felt this urge. inside of you. Not again. Mating season is a pain.

Then the only power you felt was yours, Goku's and Frieza. If people went why didn't you go too.

"Because you have unfininshed buisness with him." Goku said, knowing that he was right.

"I'll let you finish this you need this more than I do." You started fighting Frieza and began talking at the same time.

"Why are you still here then?"

"Just in case you'll let me have the last blow."

Frieza's power was getting low, he was about to die. You besides your best judgement, gave him energy.

"I know how it feels to feel like garbage, you should keep your reputation and try and defeat me at your best. That goes for Goku too." You didn't want to be the heartless monster he was.

He then tried to kill you with the energy you just got. But Goku blocked it and then with both of your energy blasts at full power. You finally killed him. Then with little time you had left you decided to find a ship.

Karma:

"So I just heard you're living with Bulma. Neat!"

"Hmph." That was all he said.

"I'm betting that the weak idiot and that woman won't last a week."

"Please they won't last two days."

"Wanna bet?"

"Let's bet that virginity you have." He smirked knowing that it could possibly bother you. But you looked in his eyes.

"Okay..."

"What?!?"

"My ability as the goddess of lust. I can forget the man I lost my virginity too, and it go back to it being like it never happened. I can only do it once."

_You're giving up your track record._

_This man comes once in a million years. I'm willing to do this for him._

"Why do you think I'd want that?"

"So you can be the prince you are and take away my preicous flower." He then smirked, but then had something else to say.

"How about after I become Super Saiyan."

"How about that be your reward." You both shook on it your hand lingering in his before he noticed.

Piccolo:

_Whatever happens I'm not dead. _Nova's voice came in your head.

_I know you're tougher than that._

_Thanks...zzzzz._

You knew it, but you decided not to tell anyone.

* * *

After everyone was wished back they were going to ask Goku and Nova back. But the dragon said this and you quote.

"I can't. I'm sorry but this idiot won't leave and he won't be able to get back on his own. I'll see all of you as soon as I can. Hopefully in three weeks. Well see ya'."

At least she gave a reason. But what are you going to do in the mean time.


	18. Back Home

Piccolo:

You felt a serious power. Was it is Frieza? No it couldn't be! Whatever it was it was heading in the area you were in.

It must be Frieza because everyone kept coming one at a time.

"Piccolo, mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it kid?"

"Why did you bring a baby here?" You looked down at Danielle, you were surprised they compromised on a name let alone let it be named after him.

"Come on. she can take it. Right?" You looked at her and she at least looked like she agreed.

"Da." You didn't bother to correct her.

"What father you'd be." Vegeta says behind you.

"Nice shirt." Was all you said. Danielle started staring at him.

"What're you looking at?" She pointed at his shirt. Then smiled. Then he stared back.

"What lookin' at?" She said back, he pointed at her hair. Then smirked.

"Danny says you scary."

"Isn't that your dad?" Then she pointed at you.

"Well whoever this Danny is. Is right."

"Mommy says he's never right."

"Since when were those two capable of having this." He said to you.

"Don't know really, Nova said everyone she knows is childish, even her sometimes." Not paying attention to the preoblem any more they disappeared. The figure appeared.

"Hey I'm about to meet Goku and Nova about a ways from here." You didn't care if he could kill you he said the magic word.

* * *

"Okay they should be arriving any minute now."

"Hoax I call it a hoax!" Vegeta said from elsewhere.

"Shut up!" Danielle said, you tried to hold in laughter.

"How about you shut up!"

"NO!!" You were still trying not to lose it. Then a big crash sound came into mist.

"Come on guys we don't have any time Frieezer's here and..." Everyone except you cheered. Then you heard that voice but where.

Nova:

"Goku if you open the bottle I will give you three wishes." He opened it. And you went straight flat your ass.

"Well what do I get."

"Your wishes have been declined."

"Just because you pulled the smallest straw doesn't mean that you should be angry."

"For the last couple days I was so bored I started reading your thoughts. Then I went deeper with mine." You said your tail unfurling from your stomach. Yes it was still there. You continued walking until your legs started to fall asleep. Then collasped in someone's arms, a very familiar touch. You looked up to see him and a child on his shoulders.

"Is that who I think it is?" He nodded.

"I call him Elf Ears." Your jaw literallly dropped. Then you smirked at him.

"No. Way."

"Too late already decided." Then you looked atthe kid with the purple locks. "You kill Frieza?" He nodded, "Thanks I owe you one."

"You don't owe me a thing. Uh could I speak to you alone." Piccolo looked at you nervously. You nodded and he nodded back. You got pretty far away from them.

"One question can you go Super Saiyan?"

"Yep, it took a while to control myself but I made it through my fight with Frieza...and we were talking about something totally different weren't we?" He nodded.

"Uhhh..." You sighed.

"Can you show me?"

"Sure why not?" Then you turned into Super Saiyan.

Piccolo:

So atteractive...can't wait to see that up close.

"Does that settle it a Super Saiyan right there." You said to Vegeta. "By the way where's Karma?"

"She said something about making a present for someone. But I doubt you know what I'm talking about." You lightly, groaned. "So you do? Just go easy on her." Yeah you weren't doing that, also pretty sure she'd appreciate that as well.

"Is that why you want to go Super Saiyan so badly."

"It's a nice bonus I'll give you that."

Nova:

"Yep that's a Super Saiyan alright." Knowing what was going to happen next you decided to step back. "Excuse me." You looked confused but then he drawed out his sword. You started blocking it with his finger. Then he backed off.

"Come on you have to better than that." You said bringing out your switchblade/sword. Youo consentrated and the blade grew. He went straight for it but you blocked it with yours. While they were clashing you found your opening. You teleported behind him and put your legs around his head and flipped both of you forward. He then smiled.

"It's just like mother said, no better than the stories. With a mind of wit, and a power of millions she is one of the most dangerous people in the universe."

"I wouldn't be surprised lots of people know me."

"Let me start by saying I'm from the future..."

"First, there's magical balls, then a portal to Hell along with a gem to give you outmost power, then more wishing orbs as big as my breasts by the way, with a dragon on steriods, and now you're telling me time travel is possible!!!!!!"

"Are you upset?...

"I WAS RIGHT!!!! TAKE THAT BULMA AND TAKE THAT REED!!!!!!"

"Okay...so back to me, I'm Vegeta's son from the future."

"Okay, that's horrifiying."

"Yeah so anyway, a dangerous duo comes..."

"Let me take a guess Androids?"

"Yes, actually how did you know?"

"Let's just say a person I went to school with was a total pyschopath." And by that you meant Poppy.

"They come two years from now, on May 12th, 6:00 am, nine miles off of South City. And everybody dies."

"Piccolo dies too doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but you two kind of died together."

"What do you mean kind of."

"You made a deal with m...I mean Karma and your spritual body is with Piccolo, but your physical body is with us on Earth."

"Who all survives?"

"Somehow all of your group, Gohan and me and Bulma and my mother, and you sort of."

"You said something about your mother, who is it?" He pointed to no one in that area, but he pointed to Karma's ki in the distance coming to this area. You made a gaging noise.

"Hahahaha..."

"What's so funny?"

"Your shirt!"

"Are you okay."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. If anyone asks it's going to be Bulma. But Karma..." You made another gaging noise.

"Make sure you don't tell him, if they catch wind of it I suddenly may not exsist."

"Hey, I stick up for all of my family evil or saint."

"Thank you!" He started to walk off so did you, but you went to go throw up instead.


	19. Finally Again!

Nova:

After you finished throwing up you went back to the people, to give your message of woe. Or you can let Piccolo do it. Goku was busy telling them about your terturous escape.

"Then we landed on the planet Yardrat that's where I got these clothes. Nova...since she was a woman vistior she got special treatment." He meant the mouron dress you were wearing.

"It's nice and very comfortable. I'm not complaining."

"I can also teleport. It's called Instant Transmission. I think of a person not a place and then..." Of all the things he could've chosen he choose your stuff. Your glasses and by glasses. Glasses. Real ones. And also your 'Smitten's' jacket. It was what you and the gang called themselves. And you all made custom jackets. You had a small demonic symbol like Piccolo's way back when. You added that just recently. But you also had really nice renches and tools. And a stitching of a switch blade. An exact replica of your dad's. But you weren't the only one who's things got stolen. Karma's book: The Playbook. You had horrible flashbacks about that book. You went and took your stuff from him and put the jacket on and the glasses the

in the pocket.

"Kay' Elf Ears you should tell the people." Thank you tiny niece.

After he explained everything but his birth and your death. You forgot you wanted him so badly. Your tail was swishing back and forth but you ignored it.

"How about we kill him before he does anything." Bulma says, but all Saiyans had something else in mind.

"I want to fight them."

"I am a Saiyan Prince and relish the challenge."

"I've been bored for weeks, and I wanna try Super Saiyan a little more. Besides you know that none of us are in the mood to see you know who." You wenr to high school with Bulma. She knew exactly who you were talking about.

"She's a maniac. And she wouldn't think twice about killing us."

"That's why I'm ready to show her she's not what she thinks she is. Besides she stole most of my designs."

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL!!!" Tien gets inside your face.

"Technology is neither good nor bad, it's the person who possesses that power who has an agenda." You said strongly believing what you said.

"Then it's settled the Androids live until they get crushed." You heard Karma's voice behind you.

"Please stop doing that."

"No promises."

"I mean Dr. Gero isn't a threat, but neither is Poppy. She's always filled with hot air."

"And your not." Vegeta says, learning from Karma herself. You and Piccolo looked for a split second and smirked. You missed that smirk.

"As I was saying, if you see her don't make direct contact unless your smitten like Elf Ears over here. And yeah I know about that." She's back at least. "It's like being hit with a lawn dart."

"See you in three years." Then everyone left, ypu and Piccolo were the only one's left. Then you heard the beautiful sound of a car engine. Your sister came and took your niece Danielle. She hugged you and then left. You kept watching her car, out of boredom. Then out of nowhere a powerful force attacked your lips with great passion. You didn't say anything until he was done but before you he did anything else you started to talk before you couldn't.

"My dad gave me his cabin. A cabin in the woods with no civilazation for miles. A place no person really goes. Basically that's where I live. And if someone does want something we'll ignore it doing what I've been thinking about for over a year now." Your tail and you were getting excited with every word.

"I knew your father was a very smart man!" And with a wisk of your teleportation technique you were there.

Something you've gotta do first. You let him look around for a little bit, you went to plant the seed you found on Namek. You went as far as you think it should and planted it. When you walked back in the house you felt something go for your pocket. Piccolo took out your glasses and put them on you. He cupped your face with one hand and kissed you lovingly, not that you didn't already know that.

"So I just learned that you with glasses kind of turns me on." You started blushing hard.

"Well, I better keep them on more often. But I'd better take them off, I don't want to break them."

After you did you took his head and went to your room. Kind of.

"Hey, I've got a surprise for you and it's not done yet." He rolled his eyes but let you go in anyway.

"Okay you can come in now."

Piccolo:

She looked utterly beautiful, she managed to make an exact replica of your gi. But with some of her own touch and what you mean by that is. Her breasts barely stayed covered. She smiled meekly but you think that she's smirking on the inside.

"I got this idea right after the tournament."

"Where you started to fall in love with me!"

"Don't get cocky yet, later that night I got you on my hook." Then you started to kiss her wildly.

Nova:

His kisses have never been so urgent. He needed you. He started to lightly take off the gi you were wearing. You started taking his hat off of his head, and the cape off his shoulders. Guess he was tired of standing because he went for the bed and took you with him never letting go.

"Do you trust me?" He asked with eyes of uncertainty. You put your hand on his face and kissed him lightly. And looked in his eyes, then immerged a cocky smile. He went for your neck. Kissing, and sucking on it. Your breathing became quiet frequent. He hovered above your body you became and turned Super Saiyan. He looked confused.

"Do you remember how to take a bra off?"

"Why Super Saiyan love?"

"Oh you'll see!" You said playfully. He went towards your back, and started to gently undo them. Any minute now...Surely enough he got tired of it and rippped it apart. "Close enough." You said and smirked. You had a pure since of lust in that moment. He put his manhood upon your womanhood and started teasing you. Like he never is anyway.

"So ready to see glory at it's finest?" You asked him really wanting this. He nodded you looked at him trying to hide the lust in his eyes. The last pieces of your bra came off and he just stared. Looking at them. Then he smirked and took hold of them and squeezed. You lightly moaned, and then he started sucking on the teat. Each sucking motion, made your moaning louder. Then he started nibbling, now you were starting to lose it.

"Oh Piccolo..." You moaned wanting more. He then gave up on that and started to squeeze sotfly then it got more intense. Then he came back up to your lips. His tongue pathing a way through yours. You broke off and then went off your underwear.

"I wonder what actions made you take such actions." You took your tail and rubbed it on his manhood.

"Oh I don't know, maybe something could help refresh my memory." He took your ass and squeezed. Making your moans huskier, and more needy.

"Alright my turn!"

"Since when do you make that call?" You looked deep in his eyes and layed him down.

Piccolo:

You layed down thinking you deserved some pleasure.

"Well I don't want you to have all of the fun." She rolled her eyes and went towards your face. She turned to the side and started to tease your ear. She was bitting it, sucking it, kissing it, and making moaning sound in it. Then she sat on your stomach and went for your antennae. She started caressing it, sotfly. Making you close your eyes. Then she put her finger in between them and started rubbing the space in between. Now you started moaning not that you could help it or anything. She put her lips to them and started sucking on them. The more you moan the faster she went. Your erection started getting bigger. Then she stopped. She moved down to your neck. Doing the same thing you did to her. Except your marks don't show as clearly.

Nova:

"Okay you're turn."

"Why...ran out of ideas?"

"No I'm not finished yet." Then he moved down to your womanhood. He started to put his tongue in the opening. Then what happened next you couldn't contain. You started moaning like crazy. And you were afraid that this wasn't even the beginning. Then you cummed in his mouth.

"Sorry.." You said and you were sort of sorry. He faced you and licked his lips. Trying to get all of the succulent juices in his mouth.

"Don't be because, you taste amazing." Then without moaning you flipped him over. You quickly went down his body to his very errect manhood. You looked at him your tail wrapped around the shaft.

"Hey I'm gonna let you have two actions but it's gonna cost you." He said smirking.

You placed yourself on top his member and slide on. Both of you moaning at the same time. But you put it in your ass. You rocked back in forth. Both of you moaning at the top of your lungs.

"Oh Nova!!" You heard him moan. That meant he was going to cum soon. You moved down to his member and put your mouth on it. It wasn't long until he cummed. You licked your lips and tried to get what was left.

"Okay, I think we can finish now." He said as you laid down and he sat striaght up.

"Remeber virgin, technically. You're the first person to take my flower." He had a since of happiness and pride in his face. And he put his member into your womanhood. You made a wince of pain, but held your hand until the pain went away. And then he continued, he started thrusting. You started moaning.

"You feel nice love."

"Your welcome." Then he trusted harder, then you lost it by saying, "harder and harder" over and over.

"Oh Piccolo!!" You moaned at the top of your lungs. And then you both were done.

"I want you to do something."

"Anything."

"Stick your teeth in my neck."

"Why?"

"For Saiyan and werewolf cultures biting someone's neck was a sign that I would be your mate." Then he stuck his teeth in your neck, it was oddly aurosing. He licked the blood off your neck, also aurosing. Then he kissed the wound.

"One question, how were you so good?"

"I just winged it." You chuckle and feel asleep naked again in his arms.


	20. Driving Cars

Nova:

Training with Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku was great. Not only do you get stronger, but it also let's Gohan see that Super Saiyan isn't hard to achieve. But Chi-Chi was harder to convince to have around.

"I am tried of your sassiness, it's a bad influence for Gohan."

_Aw shit here we go again._

"Okay like I told you I can't change who I am."

"What do you mean everyone can change."

"I won't if I don't have to. My relationships will change, possibly for the worst. And they know my true colors, so it would a dick move to change just because I felt like it. Besides I like myself, maybe even love myself. But some people love me more!" Speaking of love, Piccolo was standing, around a tree. You walked over there.

"Great speech."

"Of course you heard." You said while he stroked your cheek.

"I WANT YOU TO GET A DRIVERS LICENSE!!!!" You heard that from the house.

"Oh I want to watch this."

"But I don't know how to drive. Hey Piccolo you don't have one either do you?"

"LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!!!!!" You started laughing.

"But she does." Goku says pointing to you.

"Know I know how Karma feels about getting in someone's personal life." Piccolo started chuckling.

"Really how?" Gohan asked.

"I'm afraid of the answer."

"Oh that's easy, my dad."

"I thought your parents were dead?" Gohan said.

"My biological parents."

"You have adopted parents?"

"For me it was just one. My dad loved me and Marita more than his real kids. My so called 'mother' wanted me to be a normal girl. My dad wanted me to be me. He let me fend for myself on the world when I was old enough."

"How old were you?" Gohan said with eyes sparkling.

"Fourteen."

"Wow..." You started telling Gohan instead of the whole room.

"He started teaching me martial arts when I was ten. Marita already had that 'I'll punch you' attitude. But my dad had three musts on growing up. The first one: fall in love with someone that'll do anything for you. And make sure that he likes him. I've done that halfway, he hasn't met Piccolo in person, but when my dad was watching the tournament he said he was worthy to be in that tournament. Two: Don't get cocky. This means in either life or battle. Three: Know how to drive a car, and learn to manage it yourself. People that try to fix cars, cost more or break something on purpose to fix and cost more money. And that's how I got into engineering."

"Like I said your father is a smart man." Piccolo said.

"Nice story, but it still doesn't mean that they don't need driver's licenses." Chi-Chi said sternly.

"I tried." You said as you walked out of the house.

"Hey it's okay, that's something I can do for you for once." He always cheers you up. "What have I done for you?"

"Do I have to start from the beginning, because I will!"

"No..."

"Okay it all started when I grabbed your ass..."

"Don't remind me."

"It started as just teasing you, but it became more for me. And those idiots can kiss my ass for not thinking that your good enough for me. Because your perfect for me and always have been."

"About kissing your ass."

* * *

Piccolo:

You went to borrow clothes from Danny's

"Thanks."

"No problemo. So Nova's convinced your the best lover ever."

"Yeah, well she's the best I'll ever have."

"Nova says you needed a surprise."

"The last time she gave me a surprise, she ended up naked inside my arms."

"Then shouldn't be your turn? Nova says you have a pretty nice ass, right?" You nod. "Wear tighter jeans." He gave you tighter jeans.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Nova:

You were wearing a brown wig, you wanted to see if Piccolo really knew you.

"Oh hi Nova." You turned to see Coco.

"You know your a terrible driver why try?"

"I'm never giving up!"

"Even after you almost killed us?"

"Yep."

"Have you seen Piccolo anywhere?"

"Out in the parking lot."

"Kay' thanks." What you say you weren't excepted to see. Piccolo's ass in full glory. Screw if you know me or not if he knows your weaknesses he doesn't need to know anything else. You undid your shirt buttons and took off the wig. You walked to the car he was around.

"I'll be your driving instructor."

"This was the surprise Danny was talking about? I thought it would be exciting."

"Now that you have an advantage it might just be." You started at the jeans and licked your lips.

"I'll start." His ears twitched. "Not in that way,_ yet_." He barely heard that last part. Then you started driving like crazy. But kind of normal.

"Are you sure you're qualified for this?" You were in your own world at that point, and before you knew it you were right back at the start. "So turned on." He said. Then you switched seats.

"I have a deal to make. If you pass me now, I'll make out with you right now in this car."

"I got a better idea, you can drive me whenever."

"I like the sound of that." Then you made out for like thrity seconds before this happens.

"Hey Piccolo wanna have a race?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Take it. And then take me." You whispered in his ear. You passed Goku. "If you win I go topless." He went even faster. Goku passed him, and Piccolo got back in front. Then both cars crashed before a winner could be declared.

* * *

"What do you mean no one got they're driver's licenses."

"See it's like this...they started it."

"We started nothing of the sort." Piccolo had those, 'well...' eyes.

"Oh really aren't you the one who has the brain that causes all." Piccolo started chuckling, and then you and your brother got into a slapping match.

"Okay I give up please stop slapping me."

"Kay." You faced Gohan.

"Sorry you had to see that." He didn't say anything just smiled. You started walking away with Piccolo.

"Still turned on." You rolled your eyes, and krpt walking.


	21. Vegeta and Karma

Capsule Corp.

* * *

Karma:

Three months of this.

"Yamcha why did you cheat on me again!?!?"

"It just happened okay!"

"Nothing like that just happens."

"You'd be surprised." You imputted.

"Not the time Karma!" Bulma said, over the past year you two became best friends. Sorry Nova but she gets it.

"Okay fine I'll just lower myself in self pity."

"Vegeta?" You nodded. He has been gone for weeks, and by gone I meant his mind. Goku going Super Saiyan really hit him hard.

"Hey, there is such a thing as going Super Saiyan during sex." Nova said over the phone.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do it all the time. It's like I'm training or something."

"Thanks!!! Gotta go." But you didn't get much time before Vegeta came in the kitchen. He might've seen the whiskey.

"Want some?"

"I've never had it."

"You've never had alcohol."

"No I've never had that." He took a big swig. "Not bad."

"That's something smooth, Nova's adopted father drank it a lot."

"That man might've been on to something." You put that aside and found a bottle of tequilla. You heard dishes breaking.

"That annoying thing's still happening." Vegeta says sounding disgusted.

"It's why I usually do my thing and get out as soon as I can, because men lie and I'm not turning down a night of pleasure anytime soon." Except you've never went to do any for awhile. You drank the shot. You shivered at the strongness.

"You weakling, a Saiyan can take any taste." And then he took a big swallow.

"Oh be careful..." Too late.

"Maybe it's a little too strong." He said, his eyes trying not to water. It looked interesting so you took in about half.

"Ohhh baby..."

"Which side is drunker?"

"Both about the same." The sweet me said. Then Vegeta finished the bottle. He flinched but said nothing more.

"Got anymore?" Is he trying to get drunk on purpose.

"Why?"

"Am I not allowed to have fun?" Your face got red with embarrassment. And you got rid of both of your drunkness.

"Ya need help going Super Saiyan?"

"That's absurd! A Prince like me never needs help."

"No..." You changed forms.

"What?"

"No no no no no no!" Not this way! We're stronger than this.

_I'm gaining is trust idiot. _You told wild Karma

"Sorry some misunderstanding with me. I won't tell anyone in fact, you don't have to tell anyone."

"I like the sound of that."

"If I get you Super Saiyan tonight which I believe I can, then you owe me."

"Deal."

"Great we start in the morining."

Vegeta:

You'll do anything to be Super Saiyan what is she planning. Today was the day to be Super Saiyan. It's not Nova that bothers you, your actually proud of her. It's Kakarot you couldn't stand.

"Woman!!!!" You said knocking on her door loudly. She didn't answer. You barged in on her. Then closed the door fast, was that just you or did you see another alternate Karma...you meant woman. Later came up and so did she. She was Karma again. What's happening?

"So ready to be Super Saiyan." You nodded and rolled your eyes. You both went into the gravity chamber. She turned on the occupied sign. Butshe did something you've never seen. She flashes you. You saw her breasts. When she put them away your eyes never forgot they're image.

"Peggy?" Then a magical box appeared. She put an image on the gravity chamber's projection screen, or television as the humans and Nova call it. You seen on the screen your hair starting to turn gold.

You pointed at the screen and said, "Explain now!"

"It's possible to become Super Saiyan with a technique that has been founded by lots of dead Saiyans. It's possible that Nova's mother practiced 'sex training'."

"Please, that's not a real thing."

"Then what's that." She said, pointing at the screen. "We'll try your way and then we'll try mine!" So you did the original training except with the woman here. You pretended that she wasn't there. You were just about to quit when the pushover one showed up.

"Don't forget. I think your better than Goku. I know that in your head you don't think that matters. But I can't hold feelings for long no matter how we look. So I just wanted you to know that you are better. Not that it'll mean anything. And..." She just stopped.

"I have a confession to make." She waited until you were listening, you really weren't. "I don't really look like this." Now you were listening. With a little bit of light blindness she changed. She looked beautifully attractive. Screw saying that.

"DAMN!!!!" She knew what that mean, she started blushing. Her ass and breasts were the same, which no complaining there. Her eyes were a pale blue. The only real thing that changed was her skin and hair. Her hair was a dark red, when her skin was a much lighter shade of red.

"No one can handle this form. There have only two people to see it, you and someone else. But he could barely handle what came with this. What I'm saying is, can you handle me. All of me. Most people can't. If you take me I can be whatever you want me to be, but I just want one night."

"Let me think about it." You faked thinking about it. "Okay I've made up my mind." And then you kissed her forcefully. She went along with it.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this." She told you.

"Who could blame you I'm a big deal." She started shuting you up.

"I'm sorry, no one's cut me off before."

"And..."

"I like it, coming from you anyone else and they're dead." You started to stick your tongue in your mouth, she fought back with her's. You've never felt this type of sensation before. She placed her hand on your abs and started stroking it. You took hold of her breasts and squeezed. She noved her hand to your biceps and kept her hand lingering.

You ripped her shirt open. Seeing her magnificent breasts again. You decided to make this special.

"Meet me later."

"Or we can get this tension out of the way, let you train without interuptions."

"You speak my language." So you continued. She started to stroke your hair.

"Strip woman!" She obeyed, you liked this. Well one thing was certain. That other guy would not be able to handle what she is. She put your hands on her breasts.

"These are yours." Moving your hands down her body feeling each curve. She put your hands on her ass. "This is yours, and most importantly." You moved your hand down to her womanhood.

"This is mine." You said hungerily in her ear. She nodded. You took her lips with yours. Then went to the floor. You took your lips to make a trail of kisses down her neck. You found a weak spot and started sucking. Hearing her moan under you felt made you feel insane. You moved your hands slowly down her to her breasts. Squeezing them harder than you've ever done to a woman.Then you put your mouth on one and sucked on them. Also something you've never done to another woman. Started nibbling on them, almost bitting them. Her moaning getting louder underneath you. She turned around which confused you.

"You know the expression bite my ass." You then knew exactly what she meant. You put your mouth on her ass and bit. Hard. Then started kissing it to massage her ass with your mouth. Her moaning made you even more excited. You turned her back around.

"Your good with your mouth My Dear Prince."

"It's a special gift of mine." She started laughing from inside her throat. "It's probably time to end this."

You put you dick inside her flower. Started trusting hard.

"Faster, harder, faster." You smirked at how much she wants it. You started hitting all of her weak points. "Feels...so...good..." She said in between moans. You were going to cum soon.

"Shit."

"Got this." She turned you around and put you dick in her mouth. Her moved up and down the shaft, and started licking the tip. Then all of your juices came flooding into her mouth.

"Mmmmmmm..." She said licking her lips, trying to get what was left.

"My turn!" You turned her over and put your tongue in her womanhood. Hitting her weak areas, soon enough she cummed as well. You tried collecting everything she offered to the last drop. You licked your lips and nothing more. "I think we're done here." She put all of her clothes on in a snap. Literally.

"Hey, don't get this in your head or anything but you were the best I've ever had!" And then she left.


	22. Karma and Vegeta

Karma:

It's been two days since that happened, you wondered if it ever happens again. He came ou of the gravity chamber, with no shirt on.

"Damn." You said and you were pretty sure he chuckled. You went to him, and bit his neck. He was stunned of this action of course, but ypu wanted to see how he'd react. But you were serious about what you said next.

"Whatever whore touches you is dead." You said licking the blood then, walking to your room. You were in your normal form, purple hair. You were doing online shopping. Then he came in.

"I can't stop thinking about that night."

"I'm listening."

"It was nothing I've ever experienced. It was something that I'm pretty sure I didn't want to end."

"Well, I'm not doing that friends with benefits shit."

"Why?"

"They never work. Trust me, even though you say you won't get feelings for that person. You end up doing what you said you won't."

"You have feeling for me, don't you?" Crap.

"I'm not gonna lie, yes. I have ever since you came to Earth for the first time."

"To kill every human?"

"It didn't make since to me either. But when Nova fell in love with Piccolo when he wanted to kill Goku, I said she was insane. But she stayed true to her love, no matter what people say. And now he does the same for her."

"I knew that Namekian wasn't worthless. Fine we'll try your realationship idea." You shuddered at that word.

"But...your mine forever. Got it?"

"Close enough to a marriage proposal." You said and kisses him sweetly. And he kissed back. You made out forever, not complaining here.

_Am I doing something wrong? _He thought in his head as you stopped.

"No nothing like that. I just want to take a nice bath." It's true. Usually baths are something you do on special occasion.

You walked to the bathroom, drawed the water, took your clothes off and got in. You forgot to lock the door. You felt a shadow hovering over you.

"Why do you read my mind?" Vegeta said.

"It's interesting. And I do think Super Saiyan is close for you. I didn't say you were better than Goku just to sleep with you. I believe it. You're just better than him. And I bet your better at 'romance.'"

"I don't do romance." You changed forms, other Karma.

"Not romance, silly." You got close to his ear, "He's never kissed his wife." You looked to see his stunned face.

"But he has kids."

"You can have sex without kissing."

"Not worth it."

"You like kissing?"

"Call it a fetish I have."

"How come your so nice to me, even before we slept together?"

"You're different than other people. You're difderwnt than other women. They're all fake. Well almost all of them."

"So your close to me and Nova because I we're not fake. Like you. I get it."

"Not just that, you get me. You understand me. You like me. You put up with me. So I'm going to do all my best to do the same for you." You tool his hand.

"Don't change. I like you the way you are. If you changed just because of me, I wouldn't know what to say. I just love your personality. So please if you do feel that way. Never change. No matter what anyone says." He kissed you roughly, your wet naked breasts touching his bare chest.

"You know that I might yell at you, fight you, and possibly leave you alone for hours at a time..." You put you lips on him to shut him up.

"Getting stronger right now is more important than me getting your attention."

"Someone get's it."

"But..."

"I thought so."

"...When you come back from training however long doesn't matter. You're mine until the next day."

"Not a bad pitch. I'll take it. Thanks for not being like everyone else."

"Oh please I just learned from the best I know." You layed back down in the tub. You got a devilish thought, and dragged him to the tub.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!" You couldn't help it, you started laughing so hard you thought you would die. "You think that's funny huh." You stopped.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"No promises." You seen your mark, and you kissed it. "Why did you bite my neck anyway."

"I made my mark. I know that if someone did something to me without my consent you would kill him if I told you. But if another woman even looks at you. I'll go crazy."

He started to go for your breasts. He knew that if he continued they might not stop. You brought your lips to his. You wisked yourselves to his room.

"I thought it would be nice to try an actual bed this time." He smirked and threw you on. "Be in and out fast we both have things to do." He. nodded has he took his pants off. He went in and out as fast as he could. This made you moan like crazy. When he was worn out he took himself out of you. You smiled as he smirked. He didn't know it but his eyes flickered to a green for an instant. You blocked the door, showed him what you saw on your laptop.

"I think I know how to become Super Saiyan." You said.

"Listening."

"Passion." He nodded and went to try to go Super Saiyan.


	23. A Very Stupid Chapter

Nova:

"So you think you have the perfect lover." You were on the phone with thr sister ypu hated the most.

"What if I do gotta problem with it?"

"You bet I do! You get everything!"

"Says the richest, brat ever. Karma has a perfect one too, and so does Marita." Then she hung up.

"You keep making me a big deal..."

"She said nobody will ever want me because I'm so ugly, and primiative, and because I have a weird personality. When I was fifteen. In front of everybody in the entire school."

"Can you do me a favor and tell her to fuck herself?"

"I got a better idea."

"I wonder what it is?" He said and started trusting inside you. Then he stopped. "Now I have an idea." He said and put your glasses on your face. "Keep them on." He said in that low tone. You licked your lips and stared in those lust filled eyes. And started thrusting more.

* * *

You punched the left side of his face and he punched the right. And Vegeta contacted you and said you guys have a problem.

Karma:

"Yeah your sister is a bitch."

"Which one."

"Jennifer."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"She wants us to prove we have great lovers...and see if hers is better."

"You told her I was busy, right?"

"Apperently our loveable idiots told her things."

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!!" You could just see Piccolo's face. Scared and excited at the same time.

"Piccolo told her to fuck herself and Vegeta challenged her 'lover' to pure devotion to her." You didn't hear anything.

Nova:

When you heard what Piccolo said you zoned out. And by zoned out you mean a hard core make out.

"You're not upset about what Vegeta did are you." You said after you've been contained.

"Oh no. When I heard what he said I went and rocked his world, and I let him train that whole night."

"I heard my idiot tell that guy to try and date someone you hate for someone you love to protect them and see how he likes it." Marita says.

"Let me guess there's more?"

"Try being a total dork that falls in love with someone that's totally out of your league." Jackie joins in.

"Are you mostly a pushover but when someone attempts to make a move on your girl do you snap and almost kill them." Coco.

"Are you forced to lose your virginity to a sex crazed maniac." Luke joins in.

"Nice..." You heard Vegeta on the phone say to Karma.

"Try falling in love with a power hungery overlord that's cruel to everyone. Especially Nova and Marita." Derrick said.

"So all agreed to take our title has better than those jerks." Piccolo said ralling everyone together.

"YEAH!!!" Everyone except Vegeta, Derrick, and Luke said.

"I'll let you train for a week uninterupted by anyone especially me." Karma told him.

"I'm in then."

"And Marita." You said.

"Yeah."

"Bring the baby."

"Sure thing."

* * *

"Veta!!" Danielle said to Vegeta.

"Now Danielle try not to say that Piccolo is your father." Danny told her.

"No promise." She said you smiled. Piccolo came up behind you and put his lips on your ear.

"I want you now."

"Any reason."

"No..."

"Good enough for me!" Your guest room, was a small, tiny, crampped, closet. Like that was going to stop him. He took your lips and your tongue. The small tiny room was getting heated. Taking matters in his own hands he took your shirt off your body. And made his own clothes dissappear.

"If I could only do that to you."

"You do have the ability to make these clothes dissappear you know?" You said as you teared them off of your body.

He placed you gently on the bed as he started to walk out of the room. Where ever his mind takes him it goes. Like yours.

"You forgot this." He said, then he kissed you.

"That was so stupid."

"You see, that's one thing I'll never do again."

And with that he started to kiss your mouth. And your hands went to his ears. Feeling them and caressing them. You heard him chuckle as you kissed. He stopped and went for your breasts. He went over the nipple with his hand. Making it slightly errect.Then he put it in your mouth and made it hard. He started sucking on it. Then afterhe was done with that he went to your opening. He put his tongue in there and tasted your insides.

Vegeta:

"Make it stop." You said hearing they're moans from the so called room. Knowing no one was getting any sleep.


	24. Memories Set In Stone

Vegeta:

Karma let you train alone for a week, which you were greatful for that. Not that you would ever tell her. You heard her laughing, her sister came over. That voice who said you'd go Super Saiyan. Then that idiot human moved out. Neither you or Karma won that bet. You came out of that room to see Nova there.

"You and Piccolo spent an entire night doing nothing."

"Talking counts as nothing to you."

"He wouldn't just try nothing."

Nova:

She's right he asked you to marry him. He didn't have the ring just yet, but you didn't care. Gohan was looking behind a tree. You both could feel his ki, and you told him to keep it a secret. You remember how it went.

* * *

"Don't open your eyes yet."

"I won't. What's with you, you've said that ever since you said, 'Guess who.'" He opened your eyes and looked around. "The place we kind of met. I remember."

"During the preliminary round. You were fighting another guy and I was staring at your eyes. Filled with determination for the battle. You just knocked Karma to the ground for trying to hit on me."

"I thought back then it was just because I didn't want you to become her 136th."

"When you made it to the actual tournament portion. I couldn't understand it, but my focus was to kill Goku. Then I saw you try to break his arm. That was when I knew that you were different."

"He teased me about knocking Karma to the ground. He started saying stupid things like I was jealous."

"Which you were."

"I found that out later."

"Then it was our fight..."

"It was the most arousing one I've ever had."

"You gave every inch of your power to overcome mine. I felt...different about being beat by you."

"I didn't want our fight to end. Nor did I want our time to max out. That fight gave me such adrenaline. Probably too much. Then when you got close I felt something. Something that came over me. I started gaining a small crush on you. Then when you started to smirk and have that signature cocky smile...I knew my feelings for you."

"So then you let me win by giving up. And by give up I mean, fake my punch being as powerful as you lead on."

"I thought you would kill me if I didn't let you have Goku."

"You know at the end of the tornament I didn't exactly leave that far..."

"Here we go..." You said as you rolled your eyes.

"I think I like the Demon King." He tried to make it sound like something you'd say.

"Well that's all you remembered..."

"Not even close!" He cut you off.

"Damn it."

"YOU WHAT!!!"

"STOP IT BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!!" You were rolling with it at this point.

"Before he kills me? Let's not forget the best part!"

"Oh no.."

"I hope Piccolo is attracted to women with bad tempers." Then you flipped him off, and he smiled.

"And spoilers, I would."

"I live through the struggle."

"We've got another place to go. And then another one." He said as he took your hand. You went over a forest.

"You freaked me out here. And tormented me with your voice for seven years. And when I thought that was it you started singing. I remeber thinking, 'She's good really good!'" He pulled you in closer making your cheeks pink.

You teleported to the top of the sky. The stars were bright. You know know where your name came from. "This was the area where we landed from me saving you from a terrible mistake."

"It was a suicide mission. But you didn't care."

"I told you I loved you and I was crazy for you. I was willing to change...my perspective for you. Space was where we first kissed. And where I saw you naked."

"But we didn't have sex."

"By the way good call." Piccolo then teleported you to your cabin. Not house, it wouldn't be the same. You use it for when you feel like you can't stay at Goku's.

"And here is where the magic happened."

"We had s..."

"I made you go Super Saiyan." He said and smirked. "And still did many times after that." You rolled your eyes. Then he moved you to a plateau.

"This is where we offically met." You said.

"How did you know though?"

"I'll never forget that day. You're crafty. There's a reason to all of this isn't there."

"I fell for you from the beginning. And I still am. Will you be my wi..." Before anything came out of that mouth of his, you kissed it. Then you fucked each other, but that wasn't the point.

* * *

"I still don't see what talking has to do with me."

Karma things will change and she'll either grow up, or deal with it alone.


	25. Our Baby Boy!

Karma:

You've been throwing up for weeks, and yes you knew. So as always you made a deal, he could do whatever he wanted after his kid was born. Eight months passed, and he helped out whenever your hormones got out of control. But that was about it. Then it happened.

"No..." Then there was pain and screaming.

"Too loud woman..." You came out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry I'm being inconvenient, I'll just go to the hosptial myself."

"You do that." You weren't even out of the door before he knew what you meant.

"Oh no you're not your going to have that other woman deliver it for you." He didn't trust doctor's. Since Vegeta thought he made you cry. You screamed in pain. He took your hand, he soon found out that he probably made a mistake as you squeezed his hand to death.

"Fine, I'm coming no rush." Hours later and you heard this.

"One more time push!" One scream of pain later, and you heard crying. You didn't say it was over, or give me a minute. You held your baby as soon as you heard it's cries. You never thought you'd love somebody, but here you are falling in love with not an adult male. But your baby boy. You kissed his head and held him tightly. Vegeta held his son next, this was your life now...them. The are the reason you live. No more sleeping with other people. No more being irresponsible. You were going to love both of them, no matter what. The next morning Vegeta asked if it was okay that he go into space to train.

"Go Super Saiyan, and kick robot ass." You said in front of your baby.

"Yes ma'am." You knew that you would see him again, because you'll br spying on him. And talking with him through your minds. Nova cams over the next day to check up on you.

"I'm fine as long as I have this little guy." You seen her take him from your arms. Nova had always been great with kids. He started cooing.

"Yeah, your gonna be like me aren't you?" She said in a soft voice. You sat up and seen him smile at her...

"My turn now!" You took him back.

"Guess that's my cue to go back to training."

Vegeta:

You were only thinking about her always, and now you have a son. Thinking about them made you stronger in a weird way. Then you invisioned an android hurting them. Then you couldn't hold back and turned Super Saiyan. Finally you could know crush that idiot Kakarot. And protect the other two. Speaking of them you needed to see them.

Nova:

"Don't die on me this time."

"You strong enough that you probably won't need that." He said kissing your lips and lay in his arms always.


	26. Androids Incoming!

Nova:

You flew to a plateau waiting for the others. Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo came.

"So are you any stronger?" Goku says.

"Yep, stronger than ever." You said, telling a half truth. After Piccolo proposed you got occupied by a certain tail. Not that he was complaining.

"Are you a little upset?"

"Nope. I'd choose you over getting stronger anyday." Then you started paying attention on the side conversation.

"Bulma, it's okay to admit that's your child."

"Yeah, he's even got your eyes."

"Umm..." Piccolo was going to say something, but kept his mouth shut.

"IT'S NOT MINE!!!! OKAY?"

"Okay geez but whose is it." Goku says unfazed by the screaming he just got. He wasn't scared of her, he was scared of you though.

"Karma and Vegeta's."

"Really, I've been around Karma ever since I was a kid. I don't see her having a child. Then again I said that I didn't think Nova had feelings so anything can happen." You slapped Goku.

"Good thing she did that before I did." Piccolo said.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" You said, hugging him tightly. He started to blush from this action but the hug only lasted for a second before it ended. You had senzu beans, but you gave them to Bulma in case they were destroyed.

"We can only sense life energy. It's because they're Androids." Gohan said, he's been listening to you.

"Awww...crap I forgot about that."

"Guess we'll have to look for them the old fashioned way. Spread out and search the city." You went to some side of the town. You seen two strange men and kept following them. Then Yamcha went down.

"Oh no Yamcha's been Yamcha'd." Goku said. "Krillin give him a senzu!"

"Uh Goku..."

"Oh right. Krillin take him to Bulma." And then he was off.

"We should probably move the fight." Goky said, not wanting anymore innocents to be lost. You moved to a desert.

"You don't need to know who I am just know I hate every single one of you. Especially those two." He pointed at you and Goku.

"You hate me why..." Then you got it. "That little brat."

"Have you seen a Super Saiyan?"

"No."

"Goku, Nova." Then you two turned Super Saiyan.

"You're a lot stronger than you were three years ago. What training did you go through?" Goku asked, you decided to play along with that.

"Oh you know the rough kind." You said and licked your lips slightly. A long while later Goku came down and grabbed his chest.

"Why didn't you take the medicine?" Gohan asked.

"I started to.."

"Wait, why did you stop."

"Because it was grape flavored." He said in a whinny voice.

"Next time add dumbass in that question Gohan, no one will blame you."

"MINE, MINE, MINE!!!!" Was being said over and over. You could only guess it was Vegeta. He kicked the fat one.

"Mine." Was all he had to say.

* * *

The old Android got away. And you seen him trying to drain Piccolo.

"Oh hell no." You said as you knocked him off of Piccolo. "No one gets to drain his energy but me!"

"Jealous much?" You rolled your eyes as he smirked.

"Look who finally installed a pair!" Vegeta said looking at the cowardly Android.

Then four people came to the battle field. One of them was Trunks. The others you didn't recognize.


	27. He Does Care

Piccolo:

What happened was... You lost and Karma is still not around. Oh and the mysterious figures where the fat ass, Bulma, and the baby. You picked your sad sorry self up and seen Nova helping you up on your feet. You can't help but love her more for everything she does. Especially since her body was really close to your crotch. Can she be even more perfect? She pulled something from out of her shirt, preferably anything that that was in between her breasts. It was her glasses she put them on her.

"I'm quiet turned on now." You say and kiss her gently. Then you both remembered there was still people her so no ass fucking for you.

"That will come later darling." You started talking to people then got through your head that you needed to do something dire about this.

"I need to do something alone."

"What is it?" Krillin asked.

"None of your business!" He looked confused...good keep going. "COME ON WE'RE GOING TO WORK ON SOME PERSONAL PROBLEMS!" Then took Nova in your arms and flew away. You stopped on the lookout and used Instant Transmission to get to the nearest room. Which was at your house...and by house the cabin.

"That turned me on a little to much baby."

"That means I win?"

"That means I do what you tell me."

"Ride me, then let me play with your body a bit." Without even saying anything she was naked and taking your clothes off now. She rode you until you couldn't handle it anymore. And even then she went up and down a little bit more. And then you bit her ass hard enough to make a mark then she put her breasts in your face. And you laid your head on them for a while. Then you put your clothes on as fast as you both could and Instant Transmissioned to the look out.

"Hello Piccolo, Nova."

"Hey." Nova said calmly and not like she'd just went psycho all over you.

Vegeta:

You went to go cope when you seen Karma.

"I don't want to fuck you. I've got someone that can rock my world more than you can." You looked at everything a little more closely and seen her saying no to a pillow. "REALLY NOW! But I don't want to do that to his pillow." You sat right beside her wondering if she'd notice. It started getting weird, when she took the pillow covering on it.

"You really do go insane without sex don't you." Not surprised that you were there at all.

"It had your scent on it, and one thing lead to another...it was there for the last couple weeks you were in space." Then something happened Karma punched Karma in the face.

"I told you not on my watch." There was your Karma. With the other Karma gone it only left you with more questions.

"For the record you're more fun than she was." She had one of those lollipop things in her mouth and started teasing you with it. "What's in the bag?" Changing the subject.

"It's for me, if you want it you can totally have it." She pulled out some liquor, and a picture of her and your son stealing the bottle. You put it inside your spandex suit to make both sides happy. Then you both felt monstrous ki nearby, and started headed that way.


	28. Cell Arises

A Few Moments Earlier:

Nova:

You watched Piccolo fuse with Kami, like with the other Namekian he fused with.

"You okay?"

"I am neither Piccolo nor Kami, I'm simply a Namekian whose forgotten his name.

"It's officially Elf Ears now." He frowned a little bit, but you knew he loved your teasing.

"There's something wrong going on over there." Without saying anything you used your teleportation technique to where he was talking about. There were clothes laying around everywhere...but no people.

"If this is anything like that after graduation party...We should really be careful." You felt a shiver down your spine feeling the wind go past it. You moved from it quickly, but there was a screaming human...you knew you could do nothing when you both seen him slowly melt like a candle.

_I've got an idea...so don't freak out okay!_

_No promises._ You watched as the freak went for his arm, and started drinking it._ Not my first choice, but whatever._ He turned his head slightly and smirked. Yeah, he was just fine. It looked bad, but when you realized what he was doing...you couldn't help but be proud that he actually pays attention to your battle strategy. And a little aroused that he came up with that before you did. You were listening and writing down the guy's life story...it was brutal. Then they started fighting...

Piccolo first punched him, then spin kicked him. And then a round of dodging and deflecting. Then the freak used Solar Flare to get out of there. You looked at him and fainted, as much as you could before he caught you. And instead of waking you up like a normal person, he put his tongue in your mouth...you loved him so much.

"Mmmmmm...Piccolo's tongue." You said as you came to. And seen Karma and Vegeta.

"I thought he had more self control than that." Karma said smugly.

"Honestly I thought more would happen..." Then Vegeta through in his two cents. Then a man came, then finally knowing the figure you said, "DADDY!" And hugged him tightly.

Piccolo:

Well, I'm screwed. He came over and looked at you with a serious look on his face..."You her fiance?" You nodded.

"Well..." You waited for anything that could happen next. "Put it there son!" He put his hand out to shake it. You did.

"You don't hate me?"

"Someone that takes really good care of my daughter is okay with me in my book...Speaking of which, hi Karma."

"Hi...Sherman."

"Not my name Karma."

"I tried."

"But what are you doing here dad?" Good question honey.

"Got something for you...Gero has a basement." Everyone even Vegeta looked shocked.


	29. GOKU'S BACK!

Nova:

"WHAT!" You could barely stand what you heard, "THAT OLD GEEZER HAD A PLAN B! I DON'T EVEN THINK WE HAD A PLAN B!" You looked at Piccolo, who just shrugged.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Vegeta said harshly, you knew your father well and tones like that don't really shake him.

"Because there was a thing that these guys were fighting and..."

"Don't bother I wrote stuff down and did a rough sketch." You showed Vegeta and Karma what had attacked you. "And that's not the worst part..."

"Well, it should be..." Karma mused, you thought you heard something from Vegeta's throat. But you ignored it.

"He has all of our DNA, maybe even Trunk's and Danielle's." They both looked in shock, the truth was Vegeta got attached to both his son and his niece...not that anyone else would know of course.

"Hey, after all of this is over, I want a real inspection, of that man." He said and pointed at Piccolo, he got nervous all of a sudden.

"Bye dad."

"So...He's down in the basement?" You nodded at the green man that suddenly got behind you.

"Oh he can do that, but I can't." Karma says.

"I'd punish him, but he'd enjoy that too much." Everyone but Vegeta started walking.

"The only way kill that clown is if I GO BEYOND SUPER SAIYAN!"

"That's hot!" Karma said, and then he smirked.

"Is that even possible."

"If it is...I WILL BECOME ONE!"

"If you don't come with us promise me that you won't do anything stupid." Then Vegeta flew Future Trunks came around.

"You guys look for Cell...I'll kill him with my son." She then turned into the naive side, "COME ON MOTHER-SON BONDING TIME!"

"We hang out with them why...again?" Piccolo asked.

"Because for some unknown reason couples need other couples."

"And we don't want the boring ones."

"See we're getting there." And you started looking for Cell, but not doing very well because neither of you could shut up.

Karma:

You were traveling with your son to the basement. It was quiet, too quiet.

"What am I like in the future."

"What your like now, committed to raising me."

"Okay...Do I have actual..."

"Why do you put up with dad?" He just asked that question.

"Because I love him...and even though he doesn't know it. He might not have in the future, but he cares about me."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"I just know, because deep down I know he's at least trying to make an effort with you. And no offense...by you I meant baby you." You knew that those two weren't on the same terms yet. You looked at the hole in the rubble. "HEY OVER HERE!" You said and you both went down the hole.

"Honestly, Nova would love this."

"Time to destroy it and make sure nothing like that happens in this timeline."

"WAIT! I FOUND SOMETHING!"

"What is it?" You held up Android blueprints. "This could help us with the Androids. All we need is Nova to get her hands on it and..."

"Why not Bulma?"

"She's watching you. And these are some of Nova's anyway."

"Can we blow it up now?"

"You sure have some of your father's qualities." You guys destroyed Cell first, then Trunks sent a blast to destroy the basement entirely.

"I'm going to see if I can train with dad."

"If you see him...tell him I'll give him a reward if he does it."

"Okay...don't know how that's going to help." You read something from his mind.

_Lilah's gonna kill me...I told her I wouldn't help her with her brother's problems and I'm helping my parents sleep together... _You decided to not ask, it seemed complicated.

"Bye, Mom." He called me Mom.

Nova:

You guys met up with the others after a run in with Cell at the airport. Piccolo looked annoyed, you came over there and said, "If it was easy, it wouldn't be called a battle." He then held you in his arms, and it looked like he felt eased a little bit.

"Good thing for us that she's cheaper than therapy." He didn't say anything, just squeezed you a little tighter though. Then something happened, Goku came into the plane. After Goku got hugs from everyone except Piccolo...even you gave him a hug.

"Hey Kamiccolo."

"OH NO I'VE GOTTEN USED TO MY NOVA CALLING ME ELF EARS...AND I ONLY WENT ALONG WITH IT BECAUSE I LOVE HER TEASING...BUT I CAN'T STAND THAT NAME."

"I already tried that one. And he might be a little upset that we can't find Cell." You said to Goku.

"A little, he's taken a page from your book." You slapped him.

"Well, imitation is the greatest form of flattery."

"OWW...That hurt about as much as when you told me you liked him." You punched him in the gut next.

"Goku when are you going to learn not to mess with your sister." Piccolo asked slyly, while you laid flat on the ground to try and sleep.

"I just came to get Gohan, and take him with me to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." You then sat straight up, and not only that you shifted you tail under your shirt. No one knows it's back but you.

"You could barely handle it when you were a kid, and you haven't really changed much."

"I can take it, I'm taking Vegeta and Trunks with me also." And then he took Gohan and left.

"We're gonna train in that chamber right?" Piccolo nods, and you slightly smirk. And for the first time today, he smirked back. He lightly kisses you on the lips, and let's you sleep on his shoulder.


	30. Fighting 17

Nova:

You were at Kame House, with everyone else asleep.

"How can they sleep with Cell on the loose." Ignoring the fact that he was naked holding you.

"Some people handle stress differently." You said and pulled yourself closer.

"Hey can Goku come out and play?"

"I know if I answer that I'll regret it."

"Hey I'm not going anywhere...Except I'm following you. If you die I'm just the berserk you guys need." He smiled lightly as he put his clothes back on.

"All right just promise me something."

"What?"

"Be careful I'd hate to see you get hurt."

"Okay. I'll call Bulma and see if the thing's ready yet." Turns out Bulma wasn't that busy, looking for Cell was kind of important.

"He is not here." Your Android in working condition...you felt your races signature pride kick in.

"Can you tell me where he is?"

"I would never betray Goku like that."

"Fine, either you tell Goku or we do this the hard way."

"The hard way please..." You said, out of habit.

"Fine have it your way." He said and started to fly off.

"Oops...sorry." He chuckled you both took off, going to try not to die.

* * *

You got to the island, nothing special about these.

"I will kill you if you don't tell me where he is."

"If you do you'll have to deal with her." He said and pointed to her.

"Who is that 16."

"Nova, she and Piccolo are engaged...and she is one of only a few female Saiyans. Her most dangerous quality is her explosive temper, and what happens to Piccolo if she were to get badly injured..."

"No wonder why you exploded when she went unconscious." The girl one said.

"I would hate to do something terrible, so I'll kill you both so you can still be together later."

"Thanks." You said sarcastically.

"Well, thanks for the history lesson...but." Piccolo cut him off by punching him in the gut, and then Piccolo got punched in the face. Watching Piccolo just basically almost murder this guy is insane. Though they were evenly matched, you brain told a different story. Then, Piccolo started to make ki blasts just aimlessly...

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING DUMB ASS!_

_You'll see..._ Then you seen the magnificent sight of all of those ki blast hitting 16 in every direction. Then you kicked him in the stomach, kicked him in the sky a little bit more and then..."KA...ME...HA...ME..." You took a short breath, and drew half of your power, "HAAAAAAAAAA!. You shot it up to the sky. He came back unfazed though.

"Not bad...You two have clearly improved."

_He went through a dramatic change all I did was go psycho on him._

_So you do admit it..._

_I wasn't not going to..._ He slightly smirked as he and 17 went and punched each other in the gut, back and forth. Then you felt something behind you and you went felt something in your shoulder, or more like a gigantic hole in it, that made your left arm out of commission. People seen what happened.

"Good thing I'm right handed."

"Now I know what you felt like when I lost my arm..."

"And that was?"

"PISSED!" He said with an anger in his eyes. He seen the thing he was having trouble looking for all along.

_Trust me with what happens next okay._ You searched for his heart, and moved your hand enough away from it And shot a small ki blast through him.

_Now play dead!_ He did as he was told, with you laying right on top of you.

_You asshole..._ He paused the conversation for a while...

Karma:

"Is Piccolo dead?" Gohan asked Goku.

"Nope...they're playing dead." They both looked at you confused, you brought your laptop and showed everything even the telepathic conversations. Gohan smiled happily.

"Good now they don't have to postpone they're wedding." Gohan then closed his mouth.

"WHAT!" Both you and Goku said.

"I thought Sherman was kidding."

"Really Karma?"

"Sorry..."

"So were you a soft or tough father?" Gohan asked, he interested in his aunt because she didn't really have any restrictions, and her dad didn't make her go to school she wanted to...now there's something you don't see everyday.

"I'd like to think I was in the middle, and she still talks to me so I did something right."

"When you make her mad does she slap you?" Goku asked.

"She knows that I'll fight back."

"Is that Teinshinhan?" Gohan asked feeling out the familiar ki.

"He's going to die if he doesn't quit now." Nova's father says. Goku then uses Instant Transmission, and brought everyone back to the lookout. And he gave everyone a senzu bean.

"I'M BACK!" Nova says, excitedly she moves her now usable arm. Piccolo lightly kisses her.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd really be dead." She blushes and smiles.

"So who's going to be your best man?" Goku asked Piccolo.

"Gohan."

"Sorry, it just slipped out." Then Piccolo noticed Nova's dad, he kind of let go of Nova and sat alone.

"He's scared of you." Nova said, "But he does think you're a smart man."

"I'll talk to him, let him get used to me." And that's exactly what he did, a couple minutes later they were talking like normal people.

And then Vegeta and Trunks emerged from the chamber.

"I wanna get up on that." You whisper in Vegeta's ear.

"I told you before, I'm a big deal." He said and unhooked your bra and nothing more.


	31. Time To Switch!

Karma:

"TRUNKS!" Your innocent side said, and gave him a hug and turned to the other side.

"Hi Violet Head."

"THAT'S WHAT LILAH CALLS ME!" Trunks said agoningly.

"Who's that?"

"Long story." You then turned to Vegeta.

"MY SEX SLAVE!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Would you rather be called boyfriend..."

"No..."

"Husband?..."

"No..."

"Sugar daddy?"

"No..."

"Highlighter?"

"NO!" He hates that one.

"Sex machine."

"Yeah..." You then turned to your innocent side.

"Protector of me?"

"Maybe..." You then looked at him shocked, "Forget I said that!"

"Maybe." You said and smirked, and you didn't even change into your wild side.

Nova:

You seen Bulma come, with Trunks. And you held him your arms, and then threw him in the sky as hard as you could. Catching him, hearing his giggling and insane babbling was like music to you.

"You wanna hold him?" You said to Piccolo.

"Nah, I don't want another child to think I'm they're dad..."

"I even know that ones not true." He smiled lightly.

Was it just you or were you getting baby fever. You know that sensation in your life where you want that tiny bundle of joy in your arms. Unaware that people were listening in.

Vegeta:

_So Namekian how do you feel about that?_

_Wait you can read minds now too..._

_Once the woman explained it...it wasn't that hard. So about that baby talk._

_I only realized this when I handled your son, but...I think I'm a little baby crazy._

_What's that._

_Kind of like baby fever, but with experience with watching kids._

_Oh...well good luck with crying in the middle of everything._

_I thought you weren't around for the last year..._

_I meant your wife, hormones or whatever that crap means._

_You know now too..._

_Unlike Karma, I didn't dismiss what the old man said._ And then he smiled at you...for reasons unexplained to you.

Nova:

You seen everyone putting on the suits, except Piccolo and Tein...maybe that was his name?

"Why aren't you putting one on?" You asked him.

"I'm a Namekian not a Saiyan and I certainly don't want to dress like one." You chuckled at that and put yours on.

Piccolo wasn't looking away when you started taking clothes off...so you made a dick move, taking them off slowly...for him to slowly realize that you had shorts and a tank top underneath.

_Not gonna lie...that little stunt you pulled kind of turned me on. _He said and smirked.

"Don't...just don't." Vegeta said knowing every one of his signals.

"Piccolo helped me a bit." You started blushing a little bit, "It comes with an accessory."

It was a soft fabric, but durable as you stretched it out to put it on. It was a Piccolo's gi color. It showed your curves of course it does, with there being a hole in between your breasts like in those fancy dresses. There are buttons on the front so HE can take them to let your breasts breathe a bit. It was embroidered on the back with the letters in the back...N.M.

"What do those mean?" The only people that didn't ask were Karma, dad, and Piccolo.

"NOVA MURKOWSKI!" You guys all said it at the same time, about as loud as you.

"Oh, this too..." She gave you glasses, glasses that turn Piccolo on. When you put them on, you could find dragon balls, like the dragon radar. And detect power levels, like a scouter. Piccolo put all the things you took interest in...in one assemble. You loved him so much. There's even a small tiny disguised button, for them to be regular glasses.

"This looks too good, for just training. What did you overthink now?"

"Remember when I missed Valentine's Day?"

"Uh honey, you proposed on Valentine's Day."

"I meant the one before that?"

"I told you not to worry about it."

"Yeah...I might've worried about it..." He said his face getting purple.

"Well, I love it and you." You said, hugging him lovingly.

"About the best man thing..."

"It's not you Goku..." You said happily.

"Awww..."

"HA IN YOUR FACE KAKAROT!"

"Well, I'm gonna finish this Cell if you don't mind?"

"I'm never gonna get fucked ever again..." Karma said.

"You better not die you're in the running candidacy for best man." You said.

"Why Vegeta?" Goku asked sadly.

"Cause him and Vegeta have a special bond?"

"Is it because Piccolo was a bad guy, and tells Vegeta about his desires to take over the world..."

"No...it's because they have crazy life partners, and people like that need to stick together."

"That's why redhead is in the candidacy too..."

"Redhead...Isn't that that Danny guy?" You nodded.

"And Namekian gets me."

"That means they're friends."

"Not friends!"

"Keep telling yourself that...that's what Nova said about your woman a long time ago." Goku said.

"SHE'S KARMA TO YOU!" And then he took off...


	32. Time To Switch Again!

Nova:

"WHOA!" You said watching him fly off...knowing that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Nova:

You and Piccolo were sitting with Karma and Vegeta...and everyone else. Waiting for Cell's announcement to come on the T.V.

"Hetap...come on you've killed for less."

"That's not untrue..." You and Vegeta said at the same time. Piccolo was intrigued...you should've kept your mouth shut.

"I almost killed someone because they were flirting with you." He smirked as your face got fury red.

"YOU'RE HUSBAND'S HOT!" Karma said.

"Who else thinks so?" Piccolo asked...everyone except your dad and Vegeta raised they're hands. You raised yours higher than everyone else though...even Danielle...granted she's a tiny child that doesn't even know how she was created. Speaking of she was sleeping in Piccolo's arms while her parents were...busy with each other. The sight looked so precious, wonderful, and the sweetest thing you've ever seen...Then Cell broke into the station, straight up murdered people, and said the following.

"My name is Cell. And I will be holding a tournament in ten days called the Cell games. Those who want to challenge me may...whoever you send will be the hope of the Earth...no they will be the hope of the entire Universe." Then everything just shut off.

"Hey, Gohan and Goku are coming out of the chamber." Karma said and without stalling you, Piccolo and a very reluctant Vegeta went to the lookout.

"Okay, Gohan don't forget to rub it in Vegeta and Nova's faces when we see them."

"Won't that make them upset..."

"Come on, Gohan. You can't be afraid of something that can't hurt you."

"I don't know about that dad."

Then you seen Gohan a Super Saiyan in all of his glory. You couldn't help but squeeze him to death. Then looked at all of the food that was displayed before you...

"Piccolo..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry for what your about to see." Then you just stuffed your face like no tomorrow. Then Vegeta joined in...for some reason. When you had your fill, you felt like you had to throw up...weird. But then again, you basically shoved everything down your throat...not savoring anything.

"So how's being a Super Saiyan for you?"

"It's great! Now I can do what Piccolo wanted me to do when I first started."

"What's that?" Goku asked, you were intrigued too.

"Be as strong as Nova..." You sighed because you remember exactly what he meant. Piccolo smiled at you and smirked a little.

"Uh Piccolo I was wanting to have a gi that looked like yours." Piccolo blushed, it was so hot. Cute too, but mostly hot.

"Yeah...okay." Unsure of what to say he did it.

"You look great...I mean if you don't like orange."

"I thought Nova was your hero though..."

"You're still my first teacher Piccolo." He ruffled Gohan's hair...until he realized he can't.

"Nova..."

"Yeah..."

"First off are you crying?" Goku teased that certainly got Vegeta's attention. You were with Piccolo rubbing his hand on your cheek. You didn't know why either...it just happened.

"Like Vegeta isn't getting misty eyed that Karma gave up sleeping with anybody."

"NO YOU THINK SHE SMELLS LIKE RAIN!"

"Awwww...You do care." Piccolo mused, making you smile.

"Gohan what were you going to ask me before this train wreak of a conversation started?" You said, trying to remove leftover tears.

"Can you sign your name on my gi?" You nodded, took the pen from his hand, and made your cursive signature.

"Piccolo has a hat like this somewhere in the cabin..." You said, trying not to tear up again. "Let's go Piccolo...we have a long year ahead of us."

"WAIT!" Karma said and gave you something..."Don't open it until...you need to." It was a small box with a bow on it. You really wanted to open it but decided to respect her wishes and then went inside the chamber...probably to get attacked before you could say anything. But he let you adjust to seeing a vast void, hard to breathe air, and being here a whole year in one day.

"Well, don't want these anymore..." You said and took every piece of clothing off, and put your new favorite gi and put it on the bed...they're were two. Probably not going to use the other one.

Then you watched Piccolo meditating, he looked so peaceful...Oh well time to ruin it. You went to go sex him up.

Karma:

A lot of people came to sleep over at the look out, because technically we haven't seen them in a year. Then something came behind you and started drilling in your backside...

"Morning to you too..." He lightly chuckled and tried to go for your breasts, but something was blocking him...Trunks himself.

"I had her first..."

"I'm breast feeding him idiot."

"Does it do anything for you?" You both said nothing more about it

Then the chamber doors opened...and you saw something magical inside.

Everyone:

WHAT!

"Everyone...meet Crimson, and Lilah."


	33. Future KidsLots of Trouble

Nova:

Last Time...

"Everyone this is Crimson, and Lilah." Everyone came around them like kids looking at puppies in the pet shop.

"They're so cute..." Coco says, making Piccolo smile with pride.

"Have fun while it lasts, until one of them wakes you up at eleven in the morning asking me if I have condoms." Trunks said.

"Our kids in the future are a thing now..."

"Yeah...they umm like sex too much." You looked at your children, then you looked at Piccolo.

"Makes since." You said and smirked. He smirked back, and despite the kid in his hand made out with you for a good thirty seconds.

They looked at Lilah, she had most of your features, but she did have Piccolo's ears and eyes. She had pale skin too. She was beautiful. Crimson had green skin, and like Lilah had pointed ears. But unlike Piccolo he had Elvis looking hair that slanted more to the right. He hid from everyone in his dad's chest, while Lilah babbled on and on and on...

"And that's how we know she's our kid." Piccolo smirked, and you punched him. "Worth it." You

rolled your eyes and tried not to cry. They were interacting with Trunks, Danielle, A snow hair colored kid.

"Karma?"

"It's actually mine." Peggy said.

"Nice to see you too Peggy..." Piccolo said.

"So who's the dad..."

"Oh, a sperm doner."

"Yeah so is Vegeta now who's the guy?"

"I'm not telling...it'd ruin his rep."

"Can you at least say his name?" Piccolo said about the child who was 'talking' to Lilah.

"Karma named him...Bruno."

"Why?"

"Vegeta said I couldn't use it for Trunks's name. Speaking of where is he?"

You looked at Trunks who was holding a photo in his hand. You looked at it. You recognised most of the kids because they were either yours, Marita's, Karma's, or Peggy's...there was one you didn't recognise.

"Who's the chick?"

"Your son's future obsession." Piccolo came over to look at the picture.

"Becoming obsessed runs in the family?" Trunks nodded

"I kind of miss Lilah annoying me on a daily basis." Some kind of communication device rang. "Maybe should've kept my mouth shut..." Then an adult version of your daughter showed up on a lifesize projection...not that dumb blue stuff, but could see every feature of her cleary, and the color was fononminal.

"Have you seen my brother?"

"How would I, I'm in the past Lilah?"

"Yeah about that..."

"What did you do?"

"He almost killed the rich douche bag...a.k.a the groom..."

"But it was because...she was about to get raped...By her fiance."

"So he still hasn't moved on..."

"Apperently before Mom said, 'You guys don't need help anymore so... I'm gonna go see your dad.' She told Crimson that she also created a time machine and to go back whenever you need help."

"Why?"

"Because she trusted him...either that or knew that his heart wouldn't be able to handle it and has a way to get out of that situation."

"I thought he was fine with it..."

"No one's really fine with it. But after he hospitalized the rich douche bag we haven't seen him, or Annabelle in who knows how long."

"Three hours." A different voice said.

"Thanks sweetie, anyway."

"Why would he be here though?"

"He wrote on the note 'I'm going to see what my dad would do.' And that rang a lot of bells."

"You said that you haven't seen Annabelle either."

"Yeah..."

"SHE WENT TO BANG HIM..."

"Danielle!" Everyone screamed.

"I heard some very, very convincing dreams that she loves him way too much. If you know what I mean."

"Hey, I found this..." It was The Playbook. "Should we burn it?"

"Can't believe I'm about to say this, but let's read it."

"Huh, there's something in the very back..."

"It says, The Douche Bag..." Bruno said.

"Step one, Point to a guy and say he looks nice. Even though you know that he's is a douche bag. And go along with it. Step Two, tell Crimson the real wonders of sex...the fun stuff. And not just the fact that your virginity was taken from him by his mother rival's offspring." You eyes widened with fear. The real Karma from the future came to the screen. "P.S. Don't forget that he's Piccolo's child and...is really fond of making love...Screw it your parents did it like rabbits and they enjoyed it."

"Huh..."

"No wonder why they're children are sex craving monsters." Trunks says making your cheeks red.

"He's right though...Crimson I wouldn't say he's worse than Lilah...but...Most of the things he does are because he's Piccolo's son."

"I have to ask what does that mean?"

"Your son from what I hear has hands of magic."

"I'm listening..." Piccolo and Vegeta said at the same time.

"Because of his charm he get away with motorboating big breasted girls."

"What's that..." Piccolo whispered what that was in his ear. He looked back at him, "I can see him doing that."

Then the time machine came on the lookout...


	34. Time To Move On!

Nova:

You started to look for your son, then it was the red head. She looked cute, in a wedding dress,

"If anyone wants to know he's asleep." She said, smirking a bit. You looked inside, she wasn't lying. "Hi, Trunks!"

"So no wedding..."

"No wedding."

"Why..."

"He wouldn't let me." Trunks smiled.

"That tends to happen." You said and put your arm around her. You seen your older son walking out of the chamber.

"No one's shutting up...I haven't slept in weeks. Oh, hi Trunks..." Realizing the words coming out of her mouth. "Did you kidnap me?" He stared at her.

"Oh come on...I didn't want you to kill him...for real this time."

"I think that something happened here..." Trunks said. Crimson just shrugged and looked in her eyes. You know that look...too well.

"You did it didn't you?" Piccolo bluntly said to his son.

"Actually all we did was make out, but...I did get to second base."

"So how did this happen without you getting sued." Trunks mused.

"Like he needs anymore money...Just because you have a lot doesn't mean you can buy any random hooker off the street."

"Ohhhh..." Everyone on the Lookout said.

"After that I couldn't sleep in his bed anymore, so I decided to sleep in his room instead...Hoping for some action, but he had to be a decent gentlemen and sleep in the closet."

"So then you both realized that you had to break off the wedding, and not be horrible people and cheat on him behind his back...you know not do what he was doing." They looked at each other.

"Oh no."

"He said and I quote, 'Don't sleep with my fiance.' He never said anything about the other things." Crimson said with a smirk.

"Hey, are we going back or not..."

"Hang on, I'm going to do what I needed to do when we got here." He walked over to Piccolo, "What should I do dad, I love this girl, but he threatens to kill her. I want her around, and in my life."

"Do you want her just alive, or do you want her to be happy."

"I've got an idea." He said, and they both were gone.

"So those were your kids." Trunks said slowly.

"Total train wreaks." Karma said.

"What was even happening..." Goku said.

"He was having a wedding crisis." You and Piccolo said, just now realizing about your now kids.

They were around the other children. Danielle hugging Trunks, wanting so desperately to be let go. Lilah talking to Bruno, who made her upset and she got real pouty. Crimson looking at a flower, but interrupted when everyone of them even Trunks, hugged him...he put on a make it stop face. Then your friends did the same thing to you. You put on your make it stop face. Piccolo chuckled, and didn't save you. Then they all looked at the stars.

"You know somewhere out here, there's a little redhead girl, with big green eye. Looking at the sky along with them." You said, everyone nodded...including Vegeta.

* * *

Nine Days Later...

"MY BABY BOY!" Then Vegeta went nuts on Cell. Your kids were watching the fight with you. They giggled, while you laughed your ass off. Then he got his arm broken.

"Gohan...I'm sorry..." Vegeta said, ashamed.

"Aw...we are fucked." Gohan said, thinking the worst. Everyone one the lookout laughed...which was everyone, because they needed to go out with a little laughter.

Then ten minutes later...Cell obliterated into nothing.

"WE'RE NOT DEAD!" You screamed at the top of your lungs.

"YAY!" You kids said, "Daddy won..."

"Technically speaking I guess."

Piccolo:

"Somebody catch me..." You couldn't you were shaking, "He did it, he killed Cell."

Everyone but you left Vegeta behind.

"That was a brave thing you did Vegeta." He didn't say anything.

"Hmph..."

"Well, I know one person will be extremely happy with that stunt if you know what I mean..."

"Hm..."

"Okay, look Goku might've died yes...but that doesn't mean that he's better than you are...He wasn't trying to prove a point. He was doing what he had to. Because he had no choice. That doesn't mean you can't give up...take a break from Goku for a while, and train for yourself...then I think you'll see a huge difference."

"You're not a horrible father."

"You can learn a lot from me..." You said walking with him and your arms, both of you very uncomfortable about this.

"Nova's right..."

"What?"

"You do have soft hands..." He said and passed out.

_You better shut up_... And flew to the Lookout.


	35. The School Year Begins (Part one)

Seven Years Later...

Nova:

The alarm clock ran off...Fortunately, Piccolo got tired of it and did about almost everything himself.

Piccolo:

You turned it off, and rolled her out off bed...That didn't work. She looked almost too peaceful, not to wake up. You had an idea, you put her back on the bed. Undid her pajama top carefully, so she wouldn't wake up...and played with her breasts. Squeezing them, nibbling them, licking them. You kind of hoped that she wouldn't wake up now. You took your jeans off...thank you Danny, and put your manhood in between her breasts. Moving yourself up and down...Then when you weren't paying attention...She took it and moved her mouth up and down on it, when it released in her mouth, and after she swallowed it all...She smirked.

"Look who thought he could get away with it."

"Look who just woke up." She kissed you, and kissed her back tenderly.

"Do me a favor..."

"Sure."

She pointed to a spot between her neck, and shoulder, "Bite." You did and seen your mark and did what you usually did.

"Thanks."

"That was for..."

"My new job and they've gotta know I'm taken, or that I'll drink they're blood." You chuckled, and followed her out towards the wild beasts.

?:

"I heard there's a new kid coming."

"So?"

"So...what if it's a girl?"

"We both know the likely hood is about half."

"Fifty, you get a girlfriend...fifty he doesn't hate you yet."

"WE'RE EIGHT!"

"Yeah, and Chi-Chi was thirteen."

"That's the appropriate age to have a girlfriend."

"Stop being such a pansy."

"And your in such a hurry to kiss Bruno." She started getting a red face.

"Maybe...But nobody needs to know, not even Bruno."

"Is this going to turn into an outside fight?" Dad asked, one of the rules is no sparring in the house.

"I don't think so..."

"Then will you please stop." He pleaded for a little bit.

"Sure...this isn't over though."

"Crimson really needs a girlfriend."

"Not for a long while Lilah." You heard dad say, and then went on with breakfast.

Nova:

You looked like a teacher because you were one. During the summer you worked at Capsule Corp, for the rest of the year, you taught...science. And all types of science. You hid your glasses from Piccolo...in case he got ideas. You started walking out the door when you heard something against your ear, "I'm going to have you." His hands spread across the front of your body...to your nether regions. Good thing the kids were already gone. You just stayed knowing he wanted you...

"Look at the time, I'm going to be late...See you hopefully topless." Then kissed him deeply, and started walking off.

"You know that it's going to be a lot more fun later." You laughed and hoped Karma could watch your kids later.

Karma:

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

"Too bad...Your dad thinks that you have to right, Vegeta?"

"Do what she says." Not really paying attention, he was gorging himself, but you still won so...

"No fair..."

"Hey you said there's a new kid coming right."

"One new kid for each class yeah?"

"What if there's a girl..." He started putting his shoes on.

"HE'S EIGHT!"

"HE'S MY SON!"

"Oh..."

"Remember if the gravity chamber breaks, Piccolo is always an option." You kissed him, you didn't have time for him to kiss back. "You're coming with me."

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" You sighed and started fighting.

?:

"Now don't get in too much trouble okay?"

"No promises."

"Love you Bruno."

"Love you Mom."

Nova:

You weren't horribly late. You walked inside, and got in the front middle of the room.

"Hi my name's Nova...Welcome to my classroom...You're gonna love it here." You said in a menacing tone. "Any questions?" Someone did.

"Yes, you with Gohan's face..."

"Is this a difficult class?"

"That depends."

"Yes, Pigtails?"

"You're not Mr. Detrimer."

"No."

"Yes, the blonde spaz..."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"Well, that depends on if your old teacher gets out of rehab."

"Yes, the pretty boy I'll most likely give failing grades."

"Are you single?"

"And that's why I'm giving you failing grades." The class chuckled.

Gohan:

"How do you know her?" Pigtails...You mean Videl said.

"She's my aunt."

"Oh, putting this out there. I see I'm related to some of you in here. I'm not going to pass you just because we're family. I'm passing you for the work you put in." Videl smirked, but you knew that even though this was your aunt, you shouldn't slack off. You should show her what your made of.


	36. The School Year Begins (Part two)

Crimson:

The teacher was late, as usual. She walked in and said, "Welcome to Madison Preparatory School."

"We know we've been here for a while." Bruno said, making you and Lilah laugh. The teacher looked at us and said, "Good for you. Students as you probably heard, there's a new kids here today. One will be in our class, but make sure to make them all feel welcome." Then someone came in the doorway. She was beautiful, for an eight year old to an eight year old. She had red sunset hair. Which meant it was mostly red, but and **natural** tints of yellow and orange in random places throughout her hair. She had vibrant green eyes that danced in their sockets. Everything else of hers seemed to be perfect.

"Aqua?" She smiled, making you melt.

Lilah:

He's just drooling over her. She is really pretty though.

"Right here." She said with style and smirked. Your jaw literally dropped, that's Crimson's soulmate.

Then Crimson telepathically said, _Nope did the math...not even gonna be friends. _You sighed and waited for school to end, like you usually do your first day.

* * *

Crimson:

You stared at the viberantness that was her hair. Then the slamming of a lunch tray brought you back to reality.

"Guess who's in my class."

"The teacher!" Bruno started.

"A person." Lilah continued.

"A place or a thing." You finished.

"You guys are just regular comedians aren't you?" You all looked at each other with sly grins.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Goten!" You barely finished that sentence because she was coming over here. She pulled Lilah to the side and started talking...and you were hearing the whole conversation.

"Hey, who's the cutie?"

"Me or one of them." You seen her give her a note and she blushed. It was natural, and looked so beautiful on her.

"Oh in that case...There that's all you need to know."

"Thanks..." She gave Lilah a hug and she walked away. Lilah was now coming back, blush please go away.

"Your welcome."

"What did you do?"

"I gave her your name, locker number, and locker combination."

"WHY!!!!" You said with a terrified look.

"You heard her she said you were cute."

"Yeah so does Mom."

"Your going to soon know I'm right."

"Yeah right!"

"Exactly!" You rolled your eyes...three more classes to go.

Hours Before:

Vegeta:

You were shoved out of the car and into the store. It was a store, with stores inside it what moron shops here?

_I heard that... _That was the Namekian's voice. You saw his face.

_I thought no one was at home...you know freedom._

"I had a better idea." Then you seen him in a t-shirt, and very revealing pants. A baseball cap to keep his antennae covered.

"What're you planning now?"

"Hey Vegeta..." Then she shut up.

"Yes Karma?"

"I want you to do me nice and slow...while Vegeta thrusts really hard behind." You and him gave her looks. "Those jeans...so revealing." Then pushover came out and blushed.

"Great that's what I'm going for."

"Again, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna sneek in and see what Nova does for class."

"That sounds fun I'm in." Karma said.

"You might as well come...there are stores inside of one big store." You grumbled but went along with it anyway. Then Karma teleported you into the class.

"She's not here..." You remembered of something you did on Namek.

_Where's Nova's swagger when you need it?_

Then like magic she was in the classroom.

Piccolo:

"Hi, my name's Nova...Welcome to my classroom...You're gonna love it here." She said in a menacing tone. And you started to get a little hard, "Any questions?"

"Yes, you with Gohan's face."

"Is this a hard class?"

"That depends."

"Yes, Pigtails?"

"You're not Mr. Detrimer?"

"No."

"Yes, the blonde spaz."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"That depends on if your old teacher gets out of rehab." She told her like she was five, this was amazing.

"Yes, the pretty boy I'll most likely give failing grades."

"Are you single?"

"And that's why I'll give you failing grades."

* * *

You weren't sure what happened next because you weren't paying attention to anything else but her body. You stared, wishing something would end your suffering. Then they all left. Including Vegeta and Karma...why you'll never know.

"A little birdie told me that it wasn't against the law for the student to bang the teacher."

"I'll definately get fired though."

"And...get it out of the way because Karma's not watching our kids for a long while."

Then she got naked and locked the classroom door. You were about to take your clothes off when..."I want to rip this off you." And she did just that.

She then threw the baseball cap in the trash. And you started making out, both of you tring to outdo the other. You started playing with her breasts while she played with your antennae. Your fingers went down to her womanhood. You started teasing her going in and out. Hearing her moan, made you want her more. You picked up her intoxicating scent and followed to where it would lead you.You put her on top of her desk and moved downward. You started licking, and nibbling her thighs. Then you started to eat out of her. Noticing that you needed more. She kept moaning, "Piccolo!!!" over and over. Her juices then spewed in your mouth. Making sure you weren't missing anything. She took your head and made you focus on her breasts. Then you did the usual thing. Going back up to her neck, sucking and kissing it. Making marks where ever you pleased. You needed her now, then something magical happened, "I'll give you two actions, and it won't cost you a thing." Then you put yourself in her ass and started thrusting, when you were done with that you laid down. After squeezing it and kissing it gently, "I think that I deserve something." You said while nibbling her nipples. She then put herself on you and went back and forth. And then up and down. Now what happened next wasn't supposed to happen. After lots of moaning and exhaustion, you fell off of her desk. She started laughing her ass off, which made you get and idea. When she wasn't looking you smacked her ass. She looked at you and said, "That one's gonna cost you." She said and when to your throbbing member. She was going up and down on it. And gently biting on it in several places. Finally it went and she stopped torturing you. Until she started trying to find leftover remains. Then something magical happened. It came again. And she meant to collect everything. She laid on top of you, not able to get up.

"Why can't Karma watch our kids anymore?"

"She's reinforcing Vegeta's good behavior with strip clubs..." You said as you materialized clothing on your bodies.

"Oh, how horrible."

"For our kids I hope because we made almost everyone we know their godparents."

"Now, about smacking my ass..."

"Here we go..." She went towards your ear.

"Do it more often baby." She said as she bit the pointiness of your ears.

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Now scram before I get fired." And you did just that.


	37. The School Year Begins (Part three)

Two weeks of school:

Crimson:

You were at your locker when there were two things on your mind. Why is Aqua so pretty? And when am I going to get mugged? Rich stereotypes are real at Madison. They just take what they want without asking. You just let it happen because, you don't wanna hurt them. It's not they're fault they don't get punished.

"Aww look her face matches her hair." _Aw shit here we go_ _again._ You went towards the noise and started looking. She had a brusied eye, and a red mark on her cheek. But when you looked at the guy..."Oh... shit!" That slipped out and they both heard you. It was Poppy's demeanted son. He was worse than her...because the only thing she's worried about is competing with Mom. He is just awful.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't green boy?"

"That's sad..."

"What is?"

"That, that's the only insult you can think of." She started laughing. You mentally fist pumped.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

You coughed this out, "That is absolutely correct..."

"If you make another smart comment. I SWEAR!!!"

"Hey look at last years report card..." You showed him your overachiving ways. With Aqua still laughing in the backround.

"You got an A in choir?" You nodded knowing where this was headed. "You two sing a lovely duet together..."

"Why?" You both asked, he brought out a pocket knive.

"This song is going to be your worst mistake...I just sing what come to my head...You are the worst person I've ever met...and that's sugarcoating it."

"I'm going to kick your ass after this musical...For some reason I'm enjoying this...And I don't know why...So I'm going to shut up now."

"Why am I still signing..."

"Maybe because you're an idiot..."

"That's probably the most accurate explaination about me...And you wanna know why..."

"Why are you stupidly cute..." He was about to punch her again.

"Because I am a MURKOWSKI...and it's part of my CHARM!!!!!" You punched him really hard. Your hair went blonde. And your eyes a aqua bluish looking color.

"You broke my jaw!!!"

"Cool!" You and Aqua said. And you both blushed

"We should take care of him right?"

"Already took care of it." You said, putting him in Bruno's locker.

"Not bad for a dude..."

"Not bad for a rich red head..."

"Oh you went there..."

"I so did..." And you talked the even after the school bell rang. You both went outside to talk away from the crowd.

"So Murkowski huh?"

"Family name, my Mom kept it after her and Dad got married."

"They still together? And sorry if they aren't."

"They are, they are the most loving couple ever. Why are your parents..."

"My parents left me."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay...I mean I got a friend who acts like a sister and a stable job."

"You have a job." You said with disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing..." You slyly smirked. You heard a car horn.

"That's my ride, and one more thing..." You both started walking towards the car.

"Yeah..."

"Aqua isn't my real name...it's Annabelle."

"Then what was..."

"I broke into the school's website, hacked the student information page, and changed it before school started."

"Is that why you were late."

"Once upon a time I beat up my alarm clock, until I forgot what time it was. Then I left the house running when I found a working clock and ran as fast as I could." You started laughing.

"About your name?"

"Oh, since we're friends now...You can call me that." You both started blushing, "Or not whatever." She got in the car, and stuck her head out the window and kissed you on the cheek. She started snickering, as your face got into a darker shade of purple. And then her head went back in the car and then she took off.

"Bravo, Romeo." You heard Bruno behind you, not helping your flusteration.

"Not even gonna be friends my ass." Lilah said, now that's trouble. And you started taking a short walk to the high school. With Bruno in tow. You walked in the classroom with teenagers still in Mom classroom. Eyes staring at you all.

"Does that answer your question pretty boy to 'Are you single.'" Mom said, you hoped your blush was completly gone, "These are the kids I had with my husband."

"My name's Shardner."

"Sure thing Sharpener." The kids giggled.

"Crimson's gotta girlfriend."

"Not my girlfriend."

"You have a friend and she's a girl. A girlfriend." Bruno kept on.

"Don't think I didn't see that little stunt you pulled." Lilah smirked.

"You saw..."

"I saw and had front seats to the worst musical in history."

"You showed no mercy to him or the notes." Bruno said, adding on to your embarrassment.

"HE HAD A KNIFE!!!"

"Then you changed and got stronger." Then Mom actually started listening.

"Hm..."

"I'll tell you later, and besides...Patrick is a mental patient escaped so I had to keep her safe."

"Oh Annabelle...you're the love of my life. Please marry me." Bruno used Lilah to make fun of you...this should be fun.

"Allas, I can't because I don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone related to Karma."

"You tell him Lilah." Mom said, then the bell rang.

* * *

"You can't lie to me, I saw her steal a kiss from you."

"She did, but it didn't mean anything."

"Try saying her real name without smiling."

"Annabelle." Then a smile slowly creaped up on your lips. She smiled victoriously, "That doesn't count."

"I'm sorry for me to be the one who bursts your bubble, but it does."

"Dad..."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with liking someone, even when you know you don't have a chance with her."

"See I told you I was right."

"And for once I'm glad you are..." Then Gohan came over.

"Hey, can you do me a favor Crimson?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Videl is blackmailing me to teach her how to fly, and teach this Aqua person to teach her that and some self defence."

"Sure...why not. I don't want you getting blackmailed. With what though."

You seen then most disturbing thing of all time.

"I AM THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!!!!" Seeing him do poses, you and Lilah could barely hold it. Mom just walked off and laughed in the other room. And dad dropped sweat. "Oh the real reason, if people know it's me I'll get kick out of school. But isn't this cool."

"Tell me how much lunch money did you get taken from you?" Lilah mused, and he laughed sarcastically and left.

"And that's why I'm not making you total bookworms." Dad said and put his arms around both of you.

"Oh before I forget watch this..." You said and went blonde and blue. Then Dad had a since of pride of his face, and Mom wouldn't let go of you.

"No fair I can't do that."

"We'll try tomorrow, honey." Then Lilah looked at Mom happily.

"Hey, what's going on..." A voice you didn't recognize said.

"GOKU???" Mom and Dad both said.

"Yeah, listen there's a marital arts tournament coming up, because I saved the world so many times, I can come back a whole day without dragon balls."

"Neat!"

"So guys are you two gonna get to lovey dovey if you know what I mean..." Mom's face got red. She slammed the counter, oh she's mad.

"That was me slapping your face."

"So Piccolo question, are you a Murkowski or..."

"Yes Goku now please go bother Vegeta..."

"Okay see you at the tournament."

Vegeta:

"Crimson has a girlfriend!" Trunks told the Woman.

"Woman!! He has no time for worthless chatter!"

"Sorry tell me later."

After five minutes of rough training. You son looked worn out.

"Maybe you should take a break. Five hundered times gravity is a man's job."

"Guess I'll go Super..."

"Huh?" Then he went Super Saiyan.

"HOW DID YOU DO THIS?"

"I dunno I seen Crimson do this earlier...so I thought I'd try it."

"Tell me can the son of Kakrot go Super Saiyan too...?"

"Uhhh...I guess."

"Of course it's a Super Saiyan bargain sale."

"Uh, okay."

"Let's take a break, then train you like you've never trained before." You and your son walked out of the gravity chamber.

"PHONE CALL FOR VEGETA!!!!"

"TOO LOUD WOMAN!!"

"Your marriage...just where I left it." That was Kakarot's voice.

"KAKAROT, DON'T TALK TO ABOUT MY WIFE LIKE THAT!!!"

"Still where I left it."

"Did you come just to annoy me?"

"Actually there's a fighting tournament coming up...I'm going to be alive, only for one day though, and I'm going to spend it with you guys...and fighting you."

"Don't underestimate me Kakarot, I'm stronger than we last fought."

"Don't worry I won't." That was the last thing you heard.

"KARMA MAKE SURE TO HAVE FOOD READY IN AN HOUR!!!!"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

_That's my woman!!!_


	38. Crimson's Date With Annabelle!

Crimson:

"Hey, do you like Videl."

"As a friend yeah."

"That answered my question." He oblivious to his feelings.

"So are you going to ask Annabelle out?"

"Her name is Aqua for you uneducated people."

"So that's a yes!"

"'WE'RE EIGHT!!!!"

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to have that kind of companion around, right?" Then the girls came.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind having another student."

"Whatever." The tall one said, "So you must be Crimson."

"No my real name's Sandchez."

"SHUT UP!!!" Annabelle yelled, and punched you hard in the arm...playfully.

"You're wearing that?" It was a sundress, it looked pretty on her, but...

"Oh, lay off!!! I just came from an interview."

"You couldn't have a change of clothes with you?"

"Shut up stupid!"

"Never!" You kept going.

"Okay ready to get started?"

"Sure." Gohan was busy giving a complacated explaination about ki...so you decided to take the reins.

You made a ki blast in your hand, "This is ki, it's your energy, and basically your life source. It's inside every person. When you learn how to use it...you can use thing like this to do this." You said while blowing up a tree. You seen a pretty sparkle in her eyes.

"How do I do that?" Annebelle said excitedly.

"Bu...but Dad said this was tricks." Poor Videl, having Mr. Satan as her dad.

"No, not many people can do it because not many people are taught how." Annabelle explained.

"It's not hard to learn, Gohan was five when he learned to fly...and I was three. So...not that difficult."

"So how do you get me...someone who's skeptical about this stuff anyway...to fly?" Videl said, you hoped she wouldn't become her dad.

"First learn how to fly, second learn how to protect yourself, and then start small and work your way to it."

"Like this?" And then she started floating a little bit. You looked calm but the inside of you was freaking out.

_I think I can trust you..._

_Okay..._

_I'm part of a dragon race, and have been experimented on, and through that I gained my psychic powers. My parents were gone one day and I was kidnapped from my planet...I've been here ever since. _She started crying, and came down from the sky. She faced the ground tears slowly going down her cheeks. Videl tried to comfort her, but they were just standing there doing nothing. Then out of nowhere you sat in the grass with her and, you put her head on your shoulder and let her cry it out, until you couldn't stand her crying anymore.

"Look I have no idea what horrors you've been through...But I know that you don't have to worry about them anymore. Because I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again..." She started to smile, "And it's there fault they gave you powers."

"Well...I am pretty dangerous."

"See...and as a dragon you could always bite they're heads off." Gohan's face looked like he had questions, but knew he shouldn't ask. Good boy!

"They didn't know I was a dragon..." And with that you started to teach her the basics. Until Videl called it a day.

"I think you should cut your hair Videl."

"Oh, you like short hair on girls Gohan?"

"Actually I think it would be easier to fly that way..."

"KEEP YOUR HEAD OUT OF MY HAIR. IT'S MY HAIR, AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH IT!!!!"

"Hey, Annabelle!"

"Yeah?"

"Next time don't wear a dress to fighting lessons."

"Okay."

The Next Day:

Videl had cut her hair, and Annabelle...STILL WORE A DRESS.

"I don't get it girls are confusing!" Gohan said. Not Annabelle...she knew what she was doing.

Then before you knew it, the training was over.

"You know I find it hard to believe that you had two interviews this week..."

"Maybe I did..." She didn't sound to reassuring.

"Really, because today I didn't see you with a dress on at school. You were wearing the blaizers required on school grounds." She started looking embarrassed. You did what Dad does when he wins. You crossed your arms and smirked. "Did you wear this today to try and impress me?" She started blushing even more.

"One quesion were these dates?"

"Maybe..." She said high pitched, but slyly. And made your heart flutter.


	39. Beginning The Tournament!

Two Hours Before The Tournament:

Lilah:

Trunks was getting on your nerves bragging about Super Saiyan. So much that you punched him really hard in the cheek...Then you went Super Saiyan. Guess rage and punching is another way of doing it besides singing.

Crimson:

"That outfit, are you really going to be fighting in that?" Dad said, and made his family struggle to hold in a chuckle.

"Of course!" Dad looked at the ground...and just stared.

"So in short we can't go Super Saiyan."

"Awwww..." Lilah pouted.

"We still don't understand." Mom and Dad said.

"So no one thinks that the champion is a hypocrite, because Gohan has a soft spot for his daughter." That last part giddied you up with excitement.

"I DO NOT!"

"Really? Then what's all the I better protect her from my family deal." He didn't answer.

"You have a soft spot for his agent."

"I'm not saying no..."

"Why?"

"I've gotten closer to my first kiss than you have."

"THAT MY BOY!" Mom said.

"Wait she works for Mr. Satan?" Dad seemed a little annoyed.

"She doesn't like it any more than you do." You said and pointed to her tempting to pull her hair out.

"If you don't mind me asking, Punching Bag...What's with the get up?" Bruno asked, probably wanting to tear the bow tie to shreds.

"Oh you'll see..."

"See what?" A mysterious figure said.

Nova:

After everyone else cried and hugged him, "About time dumbass." You said and he hugged you. And then Piccolo pulled him off of you.

"You guys have changed a lot in seven years, maybe most of you anyway..." You slapped his cheek really hard. (HIMYM, 'You Just Got Slapped' plays in the background.)

"Gohan...you've gotten taller than Nova!"

"Uh Dad?" Gohan pointed to your face.

"That's where Crimson got his name huh." He got punched in the dick, by Piccolo...and it looked hot. "You punched me in the dick. Why...Why did he punch me in the dick?" He said in a high voice.

"Just be lucky it wan't you ass too..."

"You cuss..."

"Yeah?"

"YOU'RE EIGHT!"

"All Murkowski's cuss, even ones that marry in."

"Well, I certainly hope your bad behavior doesn't rub off on Goten."

"Why are you dressed up again?"

"Oh, Goku I've missed you!"

"I've missed you Chi-Chi!"

"Goten, stop being a pussy!"

"Lilah..." Trunks said defending his friend.

"What?"

"Hey, I think there's a little me over there." He started to walk over there.

"Hi, I'm Goten..."

"I'm Goku..."

"DADDY!" And then they hugged, and were sweet.

"Good fine happy moment...Now I have to bet against my nephew." Peggy said.

"We ruined sweet moments for her." You turned to Piccolo, who smiled...He knows you're turned on doesn't he.

"Now Goku remember, you only have twenty four hours. That's it." An old lady said.

"I heard that the others are inside come on." Lilah said, dragging Bruno along with him. And with that you started walking.

"I haven't seen those two in a while. How do you train them."

"Piccolo does mind training, I do strength training, and Dad teaches them how to fight with honor and humility."

"Is your Dad here?"

"Like he'd miss it."

"Are you still scared of him?"

"Yes, especially when I start to make a move, and then he comes in the house. But other than that, he's not that bad."

"You, Vegeta, and Karma still double couples?"

"Yes! What did I just agree to?"

"THIS IS RIGGED!"

"Huh."

"This is the Junior competition for all ages under fifteen"

"They're sticking us with the little kids." Someone pushed Lilah.

"HEY!"

"Well, if it isn't green boy?"

"Well, if it isn't I've been in the same grade twice."

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Then he did something that made you see that he was Piccolo's son, "And your precious little girlfriend too..." Crimson clenched his fists, and punched him so hard he went outside the gate.

"I don't see what's to special...I bet my Dad could take him."

"But Gohan said that Dad was the strongest in the Universe!"

"But our Dad's smarter than yours..." Lilah peeped up.

"Glad I recognized you."

"Hey Videl!"

Crimson:

Annabelle was with her. She was wearing another dress.

"Well played Aqua..."

"Well played Sanchez."

"Now, let's do us both a favor and never call each other those names again."

"Why?"

"I like your real name." She started blushing. You heard snickering.

Nova:

You seen something in Piccolo's eyes, and then a camera broke.

"Hey you three!"

"Yeah what?"

"Don't blow up the ring this time."

"We'll try..." He said making you want him more. Then Mr. Satan came out.

"People will cheer for a goldfish if you put a medal on it." Not baldy anymore mused.

"All of you fighters have to punch this machine, then there will be numbers to add up your score...The fifteen people who score highest go to the tournament."

He came out saying blah de da de da, and then you heard Piccolo think, _This has to stop! _And then every camera broke.

"Piccolo..." You moaned, but he took it as a question

"The ring is fighters, not publicity speakers. And I don't want him holding back because he'll get sought out...I want a good match."

"If you win, you get the real prize..."

"And that's also what tournaments are for..." You chuckled and hoped there was a five minute break between watching your kid, and making people's egos smaller.

You got up there, and it was a 314.

"Would you like to try again ma'am." "203 points."

"192 points."

"106 points."

"210 points."

"Stand aside!" Vegeta said and then destroyed it...clean.

"Wait a minute, isn't that our science teacher?"

"Yeah, she's a good fighter."

"Wanna go watch our kids fight?" Goku asked.

"Sure anything's better than this lame sideshow."

"Look they walk so tough."

"Hey, aren't you in my class? Yeah, Pigtails!"

"Actually, Nova her names Videl."

"Oh, well it was nice to meet you...Good luck." And then Goku talked to them.


	40. When Patrick Makes Bad Choices

Nova:

After watching a really sad and humiliating video.

"I want to burn something."

_We'll start with your bra!_ Could he not right now.

"Well it was untrue but it sure kept me entertained!"

"It would..." Piccolo muttered under his breath making him hotter.

Crimson:

In came in a blonde kid, and was trying to scare Bruno.

"Aren't you scared?"

"I'm not afraid of the inevitable... And by that I meant your defeat."

"I'll punch you so hard that you'll puke."

"Look at that so will I!"

Watching all of the boring fights, and not seeing Annabelle in the crowd.

Bruno:

"Hey look it's your son..."

"BEAT HIS LIGHTS OUT!" Mom said, SO LOUD. You started getting a little embarrassed.

"You ready to cry?"

"Are you?" He started to look upset.

"You ain't gonna impress that girl by me beatin' you up."

"Hey look a bird!" You pointed behind him, then you punched him and he landed out of the ring.

Lilah:

You walked out with the brother of blondie.

"What's a pretty lady doin' in a man's competition."

"Don't talk."

"What's the matter scared." You walked into the ring, and punched him in the gut, barely giving mercy. And then he passed out. And you walked off the stage.

Nova:

"Wasn't that a bit too much." Goku whispered, and you heard that.

"When you poke any of us long enough, we're gonna strike back with full force." You said, and Goku knew it was true.

Crimson:

"Now here's the fight against Patrick and Sanchez." Your ears perked up, and you started watching the fight. It was brutal, he was showing no mercy, but neither was Sanchez...Then this happened.

The headdress he was wearing came off and red flowy hair was shown.

"What I tell him?" He said and kick her in the stomach and aimed her for the break wall. She hit the wall hard, and fell on the ground to only be held up by someone.

"Crimson...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." You tried to hold back tears, but they got the best of you. You walked back to the waiting area.

"Here eat this." You gave her a senzu bean. Then all of her scars and bruises were healed. You came back out and asked the ref, "Whoever's fighting me next make them switch places." He nodded.

"Now a battle between Patrick and Crimson will start in ten minutes." You seen her...and you caved.

"Are you okay? You need anything? Do you want him dead?" She didn't say anything, she just smiled. And then, in front of thousands of people kissed you on the cheek.

"Purple's your middle name now huh."

"That's not helping."

Danielle:

You got out no thanks to Lilah so you started staring through the crowd. You then walked into an almost empty waiting area. This was for show offs and fighter wannabes. No one was here because the fight started.

"Hey you!" Annabelle said and put her hands on your shoulders. You made a stratling sound and she chuckled, you just rolled your eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"I had to get away from Crimson." She said and smiled.

"Aww...someone did something!" She started blushing, which made you laugh even more.

Then seen a sight easy on the eyes.

He had black hair you were pretty sure there were tints of blue in there too. Like a dark blue. And blue eyes. A cute face even though he was scowling. He had something in his eyes, telling you to come closer. Even though he wasn't looking at you. You went up to go bother him.

Annabelle:

You watched as she strode over there in confidence. Watching him mouth the words leave me alone, and her not compiling. He started to walk away, but she grabbed him by the shirt and shook him. He put up his hands in surrender they shook hands, and started talking. But from what you could tell, he wasn't very social.

"The match between Crimson and Patrick is about to begin!" That meant you had to go.

_Author: Who is mistry guy? Try and guess but you'll never truely know until next time!_


End file.
